The Life Given Up
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: It's been ten years since Sarah spoke the words stripping the power Jareth once held over her. Now her life wasn't as she expected since leaving the Labyrinth, her thoughts driving her back to the events and a life she could of had. Now Jareth has a plan to bring her back and give her the life she gave up when she said he had no power over him.
1. Chapter 1

Jareth sat in his throne room surrounded by goblins who where running around chasing chickens, some where drinking, others gambling, and two where tossing a ball with a small female child not even two years old. Leaning back in his throne he watched in his crystal as the child's older brother made another wrong turn and ended up back at the passage between the gate and main labyrinth. The teenaged boy had about an hour left there was no way he was making it back to the castle in time.

"Grett," Jareth called out and a short Goblin with mud brown hair stepped foreword and bowed at Jareth's feet. "Take the child to the maidens."

Grett bowed and took the child who was rolling the red ball around and he led her out of the room. Everyone assumed the children became goblins, that was always silly to Jareth, these wished away children would always be human. Humans are borne human, and goblins are born goblin. This child he just won would most likely end up a scullery maid in a Fae castle. The boy who wished her away would be the only one who would remember her from the mortal realm. The children would be trained in his other castle as servants then once they were old enough traded with other kingdoms.

The clock struck the thirteenth hour and the boy disappeared home to his new altered world. The Goblins where slowly wandering out of the throne room now that the game was over, heading back to their homes. Once again alone to his thoughts he formed a new crystal in his hand and looked down upon her. She was sitting on a blue couch her brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail. Surrounded by text books and note books she leaned back and sighed before picking up a white mug Jareth was sure was full of coffee. It was something Sarah drank when she was studying this late at night. Tomorrow was the ten year anniversary since her departure from the labyrinth, would she even remember?

"Sire," a voice called out announcing himself, and Jareth waved his crystal ball away.

"What is it Tavan," he asked as he looked out at his advisor. Tavan was a Fae from the southern isles and had dark tan skin. He was slightly taller then Jareth and his hair was black and spiked and he had eyes dark blue.

"King Racot of Aresia Is demanding a..." he began but Jareth quickly cut him off.

"I will not marry that bratty child of his," he growled and fisted his hands, his leather gloves creaking as he squeezed his fingers together.

"My king," Tavan tried to interject before Jareth went on a rampage.

"If Aresia wants to infuse itself with the Goblin Kingdom then let her marry Talek," he said as he stood up kicking a stray goblin along the way.

"Please your majesty," Tavan sighed. He thought since the game had gone so well Jareth would be more reasonable, unfortunately he was as ruthless as ever. "You know the council will force your hand you hav..."

"I know next month will be my five hundred year anniversary as King and I must have a potential queen by my side at the celebration," he huffed, knowing he had to speed things up or be forced to marry the Aresian Princess. "Two days from now I will present you a future queen you can parade in front of the council at the celebration. Now leave."

"Your...er... Good night my King," Tavan started to interject about Jareth's plan but was cut off by a raised eyebrow. He knew he was pushing his luck with Jareth that night and rather than spend a night being flung into the bog of eternal stench he would walk away.

Once Tavan's heavy footsteps had disappeared down the hall he formed a new crystal. There was Sarah's laughing face. The rules said he could go no where near her unless she wished it, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with those who were also near her. Shifting to it's master's wish the crystal held a new face. Sarah's housemate Madison. Her face was against the medical book she had just slammed against her forehead. Her blond hair with dyed blue tips puffed around the book. She was the link to getting Sarah back.

* * *

"Can we please get back to studying," Sarah sighed shaking her head as Madison's light blue eyes glared over at her from the anatomy text book pressed against her face.

"I'm trying the new method of pounding my head with information," Madison replied sweetly then repeatedly hit herself in the head with the book.

"How's that working out for you?" Sarah asked barely holding in a giggle at her friend's antics.

"I now have a headache," she hissed tossing the book across the tan carpet and than rubbing her head. "But I know understand the shoulder is connected to the hip bone and I am never going to become a nurse thank you."

"I would never allow you to take my blood pressure after that statement," Sarah sighed staring back at her book, knowing her friend would no longer be of anymore help studying. "But thanks for trying to help me prep for my exam Monday."

"This is why I like managing an ice skating rink, no bones," she moaned then un-paused her game of paper Mario. "I just have to upkeep the zamboni and make sure it layers the ice nicely. You just have to be the over achieving friend who wants more out of life."

"Well I've worked hard to achieve my education," she sighed as the words started to blur on the page.

Her eyes started to sting as she thought about her father. Him and Karen had another child when she was seventeen, a little girl named Emily. Things had turned around once again for her and once she had turned eighteen she was basically kicked out of the house. Her mother didn't want her, now her father and Karen didn't want her. It had been almost a year since she had last talked to her father. It had crossed her mind to wish Emily away, but then she would have to see him again. Those mismatched eyes and the pain she caused when she said those words.

"If you are going to sit there and think about something besides your studies you'll need this," Madison said as she held a bottle of fireball whiskey towards Sarah. She knew where Sarah's thoughts had turned too. They both shared in the comfort the neither of their parents had lived up to expectations. Madison had been on the streets at the age of sixteen and hadn't spoken to her parents in over nine years.

"I shouldn't," Sarah stated before grabbing the bottle and slamming it back. The burn down her throat felt good and took her mind from her past pain.

"I see you are being a bad influence again Madison," said a woman calmly as she entered the home. She was the same height as Sarah with feathery blond hair that was woven into a tight bun. She had the palest green eyes Sarah had ever seen, but she was the sweetest woman Sarah ever knew.

"Come on Ash you just happened to walk in on the bad part, I swear I was helping her study," Madison replied as she continued her game. Ash looked like she was their age, but Sarah knew she was older, she had taken Madison in off the streets. Sarah became apart of the little family of misfits four years ago when she started working at the rink Madison managed.

"I promise she was," Sarah stated, defending Madison. Ash gave them a warm smile before she went into the kitchen.

"I know it's Friday night but you two shouldn't be up so late," Ash said giving her normally motherly advice without being so over bearing. "It's a little after midnight, please don't stay up drinking or studying too late."

"Night Ash," they said in unison as Ash retired to her bedroom.

"You have so many books laying out," Madison stated as she got up and stretched and started piling a few of the scattered books up. Sarah took another swig of whiskey. "Now don't let me be a bad influence."

Sarah snickered as Madison failed at capturing Ash's sweet tone. Madison picked up the book she had tossed earlier and placed it on top of the pile she had created. They stayed up for another hour in silence expect for the noise coming from the game. Having enough studying for the night, Sarah tossed her book on top of the pile, and sighed.

"Calling it quits?" Madison asked as Sarah stood and stretched, her muscles popping under her movements.

"If I read one more page I may think your assumption of a shoulder being connected to a hip bone possible," she giggled before saying her good night and heading to her room.

Leaving Madison alone in the living room, she went back to her game. A few hours later after an intense battle with the demon behind the thousand year door, she jumped up when she beat the boss on the screen. Her open whiskey bottle tumbled and started to pour on the floor. Quickly picking it up she ran to get paper towels to clean it up, knocking Sarah's books over in her haste.

Once the carpet was cleaned she turned to picking up Sarah's books. As she was picking them up, she found something funny under the coffee table in the room. A beat up red book with the gold words of Labyrinth on the front was what she pulled out instead of the note book she swore she saw tumble underneath. Holding the book in her hand she involuntarily shuddered. Something wasn't right, this wasn't a normal book, and certainly didn't belong here.

Standing up, she walked towards Ash's room, then looked at the clock. It was five in the morning, she knew Ash would not be happy if she disturbed her so early. Turning off the TV she went into her own room, she placed the book in a wooden box that had roses carved on the top. She locked the box with a key she wore around her neck. Madison figured she would asked Ash about the book in the morning. Plopping into her bed she fell fast asleep unaware of the eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoggle walked around the perimeter of the labyrinth spraying the fairies that pestered him daily. He knew another human had failed the challenge of the labyrinth, he knew he wouldn't have gotten far it took him twenty minutes to ask the right question to get to the door. Another human child lost forever to this world.

"Hoggle," came Jareth's voice from behind him. Nervously he turned only to lose his balance and fell into the bush he was just spraying around.

"Your Majesty!" he coughed out as he stumbled from the bush and bowed at Jareth's feet. After Sarah left things were great until her friends realized Jareth still had power over them. They fell back in line, but for some reason Jareth still allowed them to visit Sarah.

"When was the last time you've seen Sarah?" he asked as he casually leaned against the wall of the labyrinth. Jareth was wearing his black jacket he had worn when he saw Sarah the first time. Ignoring Hoggle, he stared into the crystal in his hands.

"It's been a few months your Majesty," he replied still groveling at his feet.

"See her today," he said, still looking into his crystal. "It is after all the anniversary of the day you met."

"Your Majesty?" Hoggle gulped as he stared up at Jareth who finally turned his attention to Hoggle. His eyes pierced Hoggle who began to shake. "Of course Sire right away!"

"Never question me," he said as he kicked off the wall and stood over Hoggle. "Or I will plunge you straight into the bog of eternal stench and then see if any of your so called friends speak to you again."

"As his Majesty wishes," he cowered putting his face to the dirt. Hoggle muttered a few more words of yes before he realized Jareth had disappeared. Gulping he got his fear under control before standing and dusting himself off. Unsure of what had gotten into Jareth he knew he had better see Sarah as soon as possible. Something was off with Jareth and that could mean Sarah was in danger.

* * *

"Where are you off to today?" Sarah asked as she entered the kitchen, it was a little after noon and Sarah had enjoyed sleeping in today.

"Just have a little business to attended to with some of the other committee members of the business board," Ash replied as she finished drinking her tea. "I may not be home until late again."

Sarah stared at Ash's necklace, it was a sliver barn owl perched on a branch with green gem stone eyes. It always brought up memories of a different owl, but Sarah knew better than to speak it out loud. Taking a deep breath and sighing she thought about how much she knew about Ash and her mysterious committees she was always spending her days with. Sarah never questioned her because Ash was kind enough to share her house.

"Please make sure Madison awakes at a decent hour," Ash stated as she put on her white pea coat. "I don't believe she got to bed until early this morning."

"I'll take care of her," Sarah promised as Ash left.

Putting the pot of coffee on Sarah made her way to Madison's room while the coffee brewed. Knocking on the door she wasn't surprised when all she got was an unintelligible murmur from the other side. Knocking a little harder she heard another murmur.

"Madison," Sarah called and banged her fist on the door.

"Sleeping," came the answer, and Sarah opened the door.

"Not any more," Sarah said as she walked into the dark room and pulled up the blind. Sun light streaked across the bed and Madison poked her head underneath her light blue pillows.

"Fuck off," she hissed from underneath her burrow.

"Ash doesn't want you sleeping the day away," Sarah informed her as she turned to leave but stopped to stare at the wooden box on her nightstand. She had seen the box before, but something was pulling her towards it. Unaware she had move towards it she stopped when Madison sat up on the bed.

"You both do realize that neither of you are in fact my mother," Madison yawned as she stretched her arms unaware of Sarah's interest in the box she had the book tucked in. "Tell me you have coffee brewing."

"Of course," Sarah replied, shaken from her daze. "I know better than to awake you without be able to bring the gift of coffee."

She made a hasty retreat out of the room, under the disguise of letting Madison to get dressed. Instead of heading back to the kitchen Sarah returned to her room. Shutting the door she took a deep breath to get a hold of herself. Something was wrong today and she didn't know what.

"Hello Sarah," Hoggle called from the mirror, and gave Sarah a frightful shock. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Hoggle," she said trying to catch her breath and went to lock the door. "I'm surprised you are here."

"You mean you don't know what day it is," he said sadly, although he wouldn't have remember if Jareth had not reminded him.

Sarah searched her mind thinking of the day. To her this was just another Saturday, but it had to be something for Hoggle to show up unannounced. Her friends usually only showed up at Sarah's request. She had been calling them less and less now because of her studies. Suddenly she was sadden at her neglect of her friends, but she still had no idea what Hoggle was speaking about.

"I'm sorry Hoggle," she said as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm afraid I am drawing a blank."

"It's been ten years today since we met," he informed her and she gasped. How could she have forgotten? Feeling horrible Hoggle noticed her shift in mood. "It's okay Sarah you have been busy lately."

"That's no excuse for forgetting what today is," she sighed, and stared at the mirror. "Come in."

"That's a lot better than talking through a mirror," he replied from the other side of the bed. He appeared once she called him in. Turning she flung herself over the bed and enveloped her dear friend in a hug.

"Happy ten year anniversary my friend," she said as she held him close.

"Happy anniversary," he replied as he returned her hug. Jareth's odd behavior still on his mind, but he knew better then to speak his name in her presence.

"How is everything in the underground?" she asked, and Hoggle started to speak of everything he knew of her other friends.

He avoided topics like Jareth and other runners of the labyrinth. They spoke for some time and Sarah heard a knocking on her door. Hoggle got scared and disappeared.

"You ok Sarah?" Madison asked as Sarah unlocked the door and she poked in her head. "I thought I heard voices."

"Just me going nuts from exams," she laughed nervously.

Madison didn't buy it, but she wasn't going to call Sarah out on it. Sarah knew she couldn't bring up the labyrinth to her friend, after all her father had told her it was quite a story. That's how it had to remain to people around her, and it killed her she couldn't share the amazing experience she had at fifteen years of age. Of course if she did she would also have to admit how dreadfully boring her life was now.

Jareth had pulled an amazing trick on her. She thought her life would be amazing, she was going to grow up, have a great relationship with her family, and be a world famous actress. None of that came to pass, and here she was on the brink of wishing herself back. Of course she couldn't after she destroyed Jareth by her words, at least she thought she hurt him. That had to be the reason he never came to her. It was that or he just didn't care, but she couldn't think about that. If he didn't care then she shouldn't care, even if she compared every man she ever dated to him, not that she could say that. How could one man, no Fae have her wrapped in so many ways she had no choice but to hold her tongue.

"Late breakfast?" Madison asked drawing her from her dark thoughts.

"Sounds wonderful," she answered, forcing a smile. Ten years and never a single word, she thought once more before pushing it down. She had to focus on her friend before her and not that brute from her past.

* * *

"You requested my presence brother?" a man a little shorter than Jareth asked as he entered the throne room.

Jareth quickly made his crystal disappeared and turned to face his brother, who looked like his double except younger and his face was much softer. He eyed him with suspicion, he did not call for his brother to appear.

"I did not Talek," he responded, as his brother made his way around the empty throne room that had yet to be cleaned from last night festivities.

"I take it you had a challenge last night," he replied crinkling his nose at the mess. "Goblins take these challenge parties too far."

"They will clean it later," Jareth hissed through his gritted teeth and stepped further from his brother. "Now tell me why you are here."

"Rumors," he said as he kicked an empty wooden cup to the side. Jareth's fist clenched as he held himself from throttling his brother. Talek's gossiping skills were know throughout the entire Fae Kingdom, and he knew he was just dying to get the latest court gossip off his chest. Staying silent, he hoped his brother would get his disinterest and leave, but Talek thought his gossip was worthy of his brother's ears. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as his brother strutted like a peacock around the throne room. Talek loved wearing over the top coats with white feathers lining the collar of his dark blue coat.

"I hear you are to wed Princess Xulasa of Aresia," he stated, and Jareth resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint but you heard wrong," he said and then walked out of the room without another word.

Jareth headed out to his office hoping his brother would take a hint and leave, but of course he followed him right into his office. Sitting behind his massive dark cherry wood desk, he read the parchment papers scattered about the desk. His brother took a seat in one of the high back black leather chair in front of the desk and stared at his brother working. This was a competition they had continuously going, waiting for the other to crack and speak.

"So is there another female you will have on your arm at the celebration?" Talek asked after about an hour of silence.

"That is none of your concern," Jareth responded never taking his eyes off the papers before him.

"I reside in the Goblin Kingdom as well and if you are planning on starting a war I wou..." he started the stopped as Jareth slammed his fists on the desk cutting him off.

"Do not forget your place brother," Jareth stated as he slowly rose, using his body to emphasize his displeasure of his brother's words. "I am King not you, and as for a war I have none planned to be started. Who will be on my arm at my celebration is at my discretion alone. I will wed when I am ready to and no one else will dare question me. Now leave before I decided to cut the viper's tongue you have out of your mouth for even bringing forth this useless conversation and distracting me from my duties."

"Sorry to have bother you," Talek said before feeling the room, he knew better then to test his brother's patience when he was in a mood.

As soon as he heard the door slammed he went back to watching his conquest. Frowning when he realized Hoggle was gone and she still hadn't said anything about him to give him an opening to appear. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he boomed as he stared at Sarah and her friend.

"Sire," called a goblin hesitantly as he poked his head in the door.

"I assume it is done Thimblewip?" he asked as he heard the goblin's amour rattle as it shook nervously.

"She has the book sire," he called out weekly, still shaking. "But she has it locked in a box none of us can open."

"Well then bring attention to the box," he huffed. He was getting tired of having to think for his subjects. They were good at following orders, they just needed to work on execution. Feeling his temple pound with irritation as the goblin had yet to leave, he drew his eyes to stare down the goblin before him. "Why are you still here."

"Sire the box shocks us when we touch it," he gulped and shrieked behind the door.

"Then bring attention to the box without touching it," he suggested with an annoyed tone to his voice. Thimblewip's eyes grew wide with realization before it disappeared to do his King's bidding. Those goblins where giving him a massive headache. He would destroy them if they spoiled his plans for Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why you thought taking shots for every wrong answer I gave was a good idea," Sarah laughed through her buzz as she took the shot of rum offered to her by Madison.

"You got more right then wrong," Madison slurred as poured another shot into the now empty glass. "Plus I was making this more fun for me so I stop connecting random things to your hip bones."

"It's only four in the afternoon and you're trashed," she giggled and shook her head. "I'm going to make us some coffee."

"I live by Jimmy Buffet's theory of it's five o'clock somewhere. Plus coffee doesn't actually help sobriety," Madison said and took the shot she just poured. "So that counts as wrong answer."

"You're being a bad influence!" Sarah accused, then laughed at her own joke.

"And you are loving every minute of it," she shot back then they heard a clatter coming from one of the back bedrooms. "Sounds like something fell."

"Do we check it out?" Sarah gulped as her adrenaline kicked in, killing her buzz instantly.

"It was probably a breeze," Madison stated as she stared down towards the hall. She knew she didn't leave a window open, but then another thump was heard coming from the back. "But we should check it out just incase."

"Right," Sarah said, wish she had a bat or something just in case. She saw Madison run into the kitchen and return with a large butcher knife.

"I watch far too many horror movies," she replied before heading down the hall with Sarah close on her heels.

They slowly crept down the hall in silence keeping their ears open for anymore sound. Sarah hoped that maybe it was another visit from a friend, but knew they couldn't access her room without permission. Maybe they had found away around that. Maybe it was Ludo crashing about her room. Of course how would she explain Ludo or any of her friends for that matter to the knife wielding Madison.

They stood between the doors of their room. Madison's was the door on the left, hers the right. They stopped and seem to be waiting, but for what? Then they hear shuffling in Madison's room, shuffling and a grunt that reminded Sarah of that night ten years ago. Her stomach was in knots as Madison slowly reached for the door. Who would be on the other side? She tried to drive thoughts of him from her mind as Madison swung the door open.

Leaping inside Madison found her room as she had left it, a complete disaster. Clothes where tossed all over the floor, random bills on her dresser, and then she saw her wooden box on the floor next to her hockey stick. Dropping the knife she hastily picked up the box and inspected for damaged. This was the only thing she had left of her family it had belonged to her grandmother, and she wouldn't know what to do if the box would have been broken.

"Why is your hockey stick in here?" Sarah asked knowing Madison kept her hockey equipment on the porch so Ash wouldn't complain of the smell.

"It's my new stick," Madison replied as she clutched the uninjured box to her chest.

There was only one thing in there something could be after, that book she had slipped in there last night. Knowing something was off about the book, she refused to let further harm come to her box. Unlocking the box she retrieved the worn book and tossed it onto the bed before relocking her box and hugging it to herself. She didn't care if Sarah thought it was odd, Madison was willing to risk her life to protect the box her grandmother had given her.

"What's that," Sarah gasped as she stared at the red book tossed onto the bed. She saw the title and knew, but it couldn't be that book was long gone and their was no other copy in existence she knew about. Of course she tried to hunt the book down numerous of times, but the book did not exist in her world.

"I found it last night under the table," Madison replied still gripping her box to her, her grip so tight her knuckles were white.

"Have you read it?" Sarah asked as she picked up the book. A tingle went down her spine as she held the book.

"No," Madison said quietly as she looked towards Sarah. "I tend not to read things that mysteriously appear. Do you know it?"

"I think I did a long time ago," she breathed as she opened the book.

The leather felt soft in her hands as Sarah read the opening lines to the lay she knew by heart. Except something was different. This play started out in a park with a girl acting out a scene as a snowy barn owl watched. The lead girls name was now Sarah. It was impossible, it was her story. Her story was now in the play, and she hastily flipped pages. She quickly read over the scene in the room after Toby was taken. The words everything where exactly the same as that night. Jareth flinging the snake at her, his smirk, taking her to the labyrinth.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she read. This was the link to her past. This was her greatest wish, now someone else would know her story. She flipped to the end, and there she was in the broken Escher room. Reading over their words of that confrontation her eyes widened as she read the lines. There was a change she noticed, when she defeated the Goblin king instead of his wordless surrender she remembered there were words he spoke.

According to this book Jareth speaks out 'I did love you' before he dissolves into nothing but a pile of feathers and Sarah finds herself back home. It was impossible, he just gave her a hurt look. The victory party was in here as well, except the scene set up states a lone white owl is perched outside her window gazing in. Had he been there that night? How did she not know? This new book had to be a trick.

"Are you alright?" Madison asked as she set down her box and removed the book from Sarah's hands. "We should get rid of this."

"No," Sarah snapped before ripping the book out of Madison's hands. This was her story, and she wanted to relive it how she remembered. "The ending changed."

"What?" Madison asked her voice full of concern for her friend. She did not have a clue about this book, it's story, or it's connection to Sarah, but she knew it was upsetting her friend.

"He changed the ending," Sarah fumed as she stood up and rung the book in her hands imagining it was Jareth's neck. Ten years later and he was still playing games with her. "He never spoke those words, never watched me. He abandon me in the end because I defeated him and he went back to his castle to lick his wounds!"

"Who?" Madison asked as she sat up on her bed watching as Sarah spewed her rant.

"The Goblin king!" Sarah huffed, tried of holding in her secret. She rapidly paced around the room. "But now you are going to think I'm crazy and I wish you could see it! I wish the goblins would come and take you away to see that strange city and its ever changing labyrinth. Right now I cannot explain it to you without you thinking I am just telling a story!" As soon as the words left her mouth she instantly felt something was wrong. "Madison?"

Her bed was now vacant and Sarah knew she would not find her friend in her room.

"I didn't mean it!" she cried out waiting for Jareth to appear. Where was he? Why was he tormenting her like this?

She heard the goblins running around her friends room, and it infuriated her.

"Show yourself Jareth!" she called out. "You coward! Come out now!"

"All you had to do was ask," Jareth cooed from behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth paced his throne room. His goblins where trying his patience at their failure of getting Sarah and her friend to notice the box. He had watch Sarah go back to studying for hours and it was driving away at any self control he had left not to go down there and fling the box on top of the two girls so Sarah would read the book. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, he knew Sarah had to come to him willingly or she would be lost to him forever. He hated the rules sometimes, but if he didn't follow the labyrinth could design it so she was not only out of his life but make her no longer exist. Being forced to pay the labyrinth's game was driving him mad.

"Sire," Tavan announced himself as he entered the throne room.

"What is it now," Jareth asked as he slumped into his throne.

"Sire King Racot is requesting an audience tonight," he said as he approached Jareth. "You know you cannot deny him much longer."

"Tonight is no good," Jareth stated hoping his plan would go much smoothly and he would be accepting a challenge tonight.

"You have no active challenges, what am I supposed to say to King Racot," Tavan sighed as he rubbed his face. "You refuse to accept his audience because you don't feel like it?"

"I like that excuse," Jareth smirked which earned him another frustrated sigh from his adviser. Then Jareth was saved from finding a true reason to decline the audience when his throne room began to fill with goblins. Sarah's housemate was tossed on the floor in the center of the room by two goblins. "It seems there is a challenge I must accept."

"Sire," Tavan gaped as he looked to the woman being tossed around by goblins.

"I'm just going to assume this is a drunk hallucination," Madison stated as she watched goblins roam around her. "I'm passed out in my own bed or I am going mad."

"Please give King Racot my regard," Jareth said before transforming into an owl and exiting to travel to Sarah's home.

Making his way into Sara's world he perched himself on a tree outside the room Sarah was in as he tried to decide how he would enter. It had to be grand, he thought as he watch Sarah through the window. Then she ordered him to appear and he found himself standing behind her in his Fae form. He was thrown back that she had the power to make him appear at her command and changed his appearance. So much for his grand entrance.

"Coward! Come out now!" Sarah demanded.

"All you had to do was ask," he cooed as walked around her. Holding his breath he gaze upon her. It was different from seeing her in the crystal balls, she was more lovely then he remembered with the same fire in her eyes.

"Bring Madison back!" she demanded, and Jareth almost complied.

"I cannot," he stated, glad she did not have the power to make him return the girl. "You know the rules of the game Sarah, you did wish her away after all."

"I didn't mean it!" she huffed as Jareth stopped in front of her and looked down at her. She was trapped gazing into his eyes.

"What's said is said," he reminded her, and raise a hand to her cheek. Sarah thought for a moment he was about to caress her cheek but he made a crystal ball appear next to her face. "Will you leave your friend trapped in my kingdom?"

She broke eye contact to look into the crystal and saw her friend being tossed around by goblins. Madison was probably never going to forgive her for accidently wishing her away, and unlike Toby she would be old enough to remember. Having no choice, she knew what she had to do, and after all she had defeated the labyrinth once she could easily do it again.

"I take it you accept the challenge," he said once her eyes returned to his. They had been transported to the outside of labyrinth in the waste lands. "You know the rules, you have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before your friend becomes mine."

"Jerk," she muttered as he disappeared and the old cuckoo clock ticking next to her appeared.

She headed towards the labyrinth, looking upon it once more. It was amazing the labyrinth hadn't seem to age a day in the ten years she had been gone. It looked exactly the same to her, dusty walls, winding paths, the castle in the center, but she knew better then to think things where exactly what the appeared to be. She was sure this labyrinth was full of new dangers for her. Looking around she hoped to see one friendly face.

He heard a challenger approaching and Hoggle sighed it was so soon after the last one, and he was still distracted by Jareth's strange behavior this morning. Hoggle was not in the mood to deal with another bratty child. The steps were soft as they approached and familiar somehow. They compelled him to turn around and he was stunned to find Sarah standing before him.

"How," he gasped as he stared at her. She was in jeans and a white tank top and was wearing slippers.

"I accidently wished a friend of mine away," she replied sadly.

"Well then let's get you straight to that castle!" he exclaimed and rushed her to the doors.

"Thank you," she said as they entered the massive doors into the long pathway that seemed to go straight on forever.

"This way," he said as he turned then fell down a hole that appeared quickly and disappeared as soon as Hoggle fell through.

"Hoggle!" she called out in horror as he disappeared and ran over to where the hole was.

"Don't worry he's unharmed," Jareth laughed as Sarah turned and glared daggers at him. "Well it's rather unsporting if he just showed you the way. You are capable of solving the labyrinth on your own."

"I'm glad you are enjoying this," she huffed crossing her arms. She wasn't sure what he was up to but she found herself still clutching the book in her hand. "You gave this to her so I would make that wish!" She hissed as she waved the book in Jareth's face. "You tricked me into coming back and I want to know why."

"Solve the labyrinth and I shall tell you," he stated, and she tossed the book at him and he easily caught it.

"You changed the ending," she said before finding an opening and going right, but poked her head back through the opening. "I also do not want anything more from you once I win."

"I didn't change the ending," he stated causing her to stop once more in her tracks.

Turning back to scream at him she found him gone. The book was sitting on a fallen glittery tree trunk laying in the middle of the path. Grabbing it she continued her way through the labyrinth. He was the same, toying with her. Clutching the book as she weaved around curves willing herself to make the right turns she made her way through the endless maze. She had to admit to herself she wished he would of said those words to her. Maybe she would have stayed, but she had to save Madison before he turned her into a goblin.

* * *

Ash entered the home noticing something was amiss. She didn't take off her coat or shoes as she traveled straight down the hall and entered Madison's room. There she saw two goblins sitting on her bed analyzing a wooden box that was seated between them.

"Where is he?" she asked causing the goblins to shriek as she caught them off guard.

"My LADY!" they cried as they groveled at her feet.

"Tell me has he taken her?" she ordered as the goblins called out their apologizes from the floor. "ANSWER ME!"

"Lady Sarah wished the other human away," said the cowering goblin to the left.

"She runs the labyrinth now," the other cried out.

"Leave my home and never return," she ordered and the goblins vanished.

Unpinning her hair she shook it free and let it feather and frame her face. Turning to her room she put on a dark green dress with flowing sleeves, it wouldn't do to enter the Goblin Kingdom looking like she just crawled out of the mortal realm. How did he find her, and why was he tormenting the two mortals she saw as friends? If this was his way of making her return to his kingdom willingly he was in for a fight.

Making a crystal ball appear in her hand she slammed it to the ground and found herself in the halls of his castle. Jareth was in for a rude awaking for interfering in her life once more. Marching down the halls she passed Tavan but didn't even give him a second glance as she made her way down the hall.

"Lady Esaye!" she heard him gasp as she made her way to the throne room.

Marching in she saw the goblins having their challenge party. Finding Madison unharmed in a corner playing a dice game with some goblins she released a breath she was holding. Madison was unharmed, but Sarah was running the labyrinth, and Jareth was no where in sight. She was going to maim him when she saw him.

"Esaye," Jareth said as he entered the room after his visit with Sarah. He was shocked to see her here, she had not entered the castle in over fifty years. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"You will end this silly game you are playing with my friends," she ordered and Jareth let out a laugh as he lounged in his throne.

"What friends?" he asked confused why she was here distracting him when he had to focus on making sure Sarah failed at her challenge.

"You mean you are unaware?" she replied, knowing he wouldn't play innocent with her, rather just make his demands.

"Hi Ash!" Madison called out and waved at her before going back to her game with the goblins.

"Ash?" Jareth asked as he rose an eyebrow and looked her over.

"I took the mortal name of Ashley, Ash for short in the mortal realm," she quickly explain uncomfortable under his gaze. Esaye hated she had to explain herself to him, it made her feel like a child.

"I was unaware you had integrated yourself so well with the mortals," he stated as he stood up and walked over to scrutinize the Fae female before him. "Nor was I aware you were friends with my Sarah."

"Your Sarah," she coughed, stunned he was claiming a human as his. Jareth was standing before her staring down at her, he had a good three inches on her.

"One of father's gifts?" he asked as he reached out and held in his leather gloved hands her owl charm that hung around her neck. Jareth felt the powers humming to life as he examined the charm. "This is how you have hidden yourself from my sight while in the mortal realm. That was foolish, you could have been injured and I would never have known."

"If I was in harms way the charm would have alerted you," she informed him as he let go of the owl and it fell back against her chest. "I would not leave myself so vulnerable."

"So how did you come upon my Sarah," he asked as he sat back down in his thrown.

"We met through Madison," she replied as she walked to stand before him. "I had no idea she was yours."

"You couldn't sense she belonged here," he laughed as he formed a crystal and stared at Sarah.

"I've learned to ignore your signs and anything else linked to this world," she replied as she watched him watching her. Looking at the crystal she saw Sarah's image upside down running through the labyrinth. The pathways seeming to bend to Sarah's will. "So that's the reason."

"Hold your tongue," Jareth order and made the crystal vanish, knowing she just figured out what he suspected.

"She's like your mother," she responded and Jareth stood up and grabbed her arm. He dragged her down the hall and into his office slamming the door behind her. The conversation that was about to happened was not going to take place where anyone could hear. "I did not mean any offense."

"You have been gone far too long," he growled and tossed her down in a chair. "I am King. When I say hold your tongue you will do as such." He waited a moment for her to interject, but she remained silent. "It is as you imagine, the labyrinth has decided to allow her to command it. I cannot have others knowing about this closely guarded family secret of the labyrinth's will to choose it's own master."

"I may not always act like it but I am family and understand the importance of keeping the secret," she sighed and looked down at her feet.

Contrary to outsider beliefs the labyrinth chooses it own master. Jareth's mother had been the last master of the labyrinth and now Sarah had been chosen. Jareth's mother had been a mortal who had ran the labyrinth and defeated the former King, Jareth's father, almost two thousand years ago. Now here he was in a similar position as his father, and he had to get Sarah to submit to him so he could rule his land uninterrupted.

"There is something more you are not telling me," she said breaking the silence, knowing he would be keeping more from her. Esaye would get as much information as she could from him.

"As you aware I am approaching the five hundred year celebration of my rule," he started.

"And you have no queen or heir," she finished, knowing he hated to be interrupted. Knowing the rules the council set forth so their would be no disruption or fights over kingdoms in their realm, Esaye sighed calculating what Jareth's exact plan would be. He had to be trying to make Sarah his queen. "I will help you with getting Sarah under your control, but I will not help you make her your queen just so you don't have to marry some random princess."

"Even if it's Princess Xulasa?" he asked and watched her involuntarily shuddered at the name, smirking at his awareness of their rivalry.

"Despite my feeling of that rat face woman, Sarah is still my friend," she said while scrunching her face thinking of the Fae woman who was a bitter foe.

"Would you subject our kingdom to her ghastly nature," he said and she stood up to face him.

"If you can win her heart only then will I support you," she offered, and he knew she wouldn't be much help to him further in making Sarah his queen. "Now if you wish to keep her you must change the deal of the challenge and make her substitute herself for Madison. But you have to make it seem like it's her idea of getting you to change the deal."

"Why," he asked as she sat back down and seemed lost in thought.

"She will fight fiercely for her friends life, but she may be more hesitant for her own, and more so if it means she stays here." She explained as she thought all she knew about Sarah and how the labyrinth might affect her decisions. "If she is as connected as you say she may have an inkling of an idea of that in the back of her mind that she belongs in this twisted world of ours. Giving her the chance to decided her own fate may lead her to be more complacent in you gaining control back over the labyrinth."

"I knew I've kept you around for a reason," Jareth smirked as he was about to head back to Sarah.

"Hint at me being a kept woman and the consequences could be catastrophic," she warned then he was gone. Sitting back down she wondered at what trouble she had just caused for her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah had been walking around for at least four hours, she had nine more to get to the castle. At least she did unless Jareth cheated her out of time again like the first time. In the back of her mind she hoped Hoggle was safe and unharmed, but she had to focus and save her human friend then worry about her dwarf friend. She made another turn and started to run then tripped over a loose stone tile that was sticking up. Bracing herself as she fell foreword, her knee slamming into the stone tiles below her.

"Dammit," she hissed as she rolled over and started to rub her sore knee, her jeans now had a hole in them.

"You should be more careful," Jareth said and she glared up at him from where she sat.

"Maybe you should keep your labyrinth in better repair," she shot back and waited for his next remark. The sound of him laughing was not what she expected.

"Yes well I have very little time to keep track of all the uprooted pathways," he stated and gave Sarah a smirk. "Here you are wasting time telling me how to take care of my labyrinth. Are you not worried about your friend?"

"Of course I am," she huffed, she was exceedingly worried, especially if Madison would never forgive her for wishing her away. Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to keep focused. "Why did you even take her?"

"I was just obeying your wish," he replied as he started to juggle crystals as he stood next to wear she sat. "I could grant other wishes for you all you have to do is submit."

"You twisted my words to your own meaning and used them to trap me here again," she accused as he swirled his crystals around.

"Did you not wish your friend to come here?" he asked her and she silently glared at him. "Now Sarah if you didn't mean it why did you say it?"

"Because of this," she hissed and pulled out the book from her pocket. "You left this in my house to trick me into coming back!"

"If you didn't wish to come back it wouldn't have appeared," he lied, and she stood up to face him.

"The book wouldn't have appeared IF YOU didn't want me to come back," Sarah accused and waited for a reply. She took his silence as verification that her suspicion was true. "It was never about taking Madison, it was about bringing me back and now you may have cost me one of my only friends I have in my world!"

"It is not my intention to ruin your friendship with the girl," he said as he rolled a single crystal in his hand and spun it in front of her. "It was your wish I was obeying. Has your wish changed?" Sarah stared into the crystal mesmerized by it. "What is it you want Sarah? Do you wish for your friend to be home in her own world? Of course you do, but there has to be a prize to win at the end of the challenge."

"Take me instead," Sarah stated, then covered her mouth and broke eye contact with the crystal. Unsure of why she said it, she knew it had to be another trick. Her mind was running wild, and she felt confused.

"Is that your desire?" he asked and the crystal showed the face of Madison. "You will exchange places with her and run the labyrinth for your own freedom?"

"I will," she answered and he smirked.

"Then I shall return your friend home," he said and disappeared, then his voice came across once more. "Oh and Sarah you only have eight hours, I would hurry unless you wish to stay here forever."

Sarah was stunned for a moment, what had she just done? Turning back to the path she had been heading down before Jareth had interrupted her she found a wall now. She couldn't focus on finishing the labyrinth as her mind kept trying to explain what happened. Why would Jareth make a trade so easily? This had to be another deception in the long list of her short time with Jareth. He never gave in so easily, and now Sarah was wasting time thinking this new deal over.

It felt like the walls where closing in on her. Dropping to her knees she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Trying to calm herself once more she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was now trapped by the walls of the labyrinth in a small box.

"That's not funny," she cried out as she stood up and slammed her fist against the wall of the labyrinth. The wall well down into the ground. "I refuse to be your plaything Jareth!"

Marching down another path Sarah took three more turns and found herself at two familiar knockers. They stared at her silently as she looked them over. The one still had his knocker in the mouth and the other thought the ears. She remembered the Firey she encountered behind the door with the mouth knockers. Did she dare to face them again or see what was behind the other door? The doors could lead to the same place, she thought as she stared at them. Then she shuddered at the memory of the helping hands and the oubliette.

"It's still very rude to stare," the ear knocker called out loudly breaking her from her thoughts.

She didn't reply knowing he couldn't hear her. Deciding it as better to face the unknown then deal with the Firey she knocked on Ear's door. The door swung open and she entered what appeared to be a flower garden. There where just rows and row of flowers everywhere in every color imaginable. Some she could identify, and others where strange shapes like the one with hexagon petals she looked at now. The flower looked like it was made of stone and she brushed the petal with a finger tip and found it soft. Forgetting why she was there she started to explore the flower garden.

* * *

Esaye watched as Madison won another game of dice, worried about the exchanged between Jareth and Sarah that was currently happening. Her fingers twitched as she thought of spying on Jareth. She knew better of course and she didn't feel like Jareth throwing her in an oubliette or whatever else he would punish her with. Finding herself pacing again, she was relieved when Jareth finally made his appearance.

"You can send her back now," he gloated as he sat down in his throne, his face was one of pure delight.

"She still has to lose," she reminded him and his smile fell.

"I assure you that will not happen," he said forming a crystal and seeing Sarah had walled herself in. "I know how to defeat her this time."

"Well someone is over confident," Esaye muttered darkly earning her an even darker look from Jareth. "I am just warning you to be cautious."

"I am being cautious," he sneered and threw a crystal at Madison. "And I believe I ordered you to get rid of her." The ball hit Madison and she disappeared in a puff of silver glitter. "It seems I have to do everything myself."

"My poor unattended king his subjects are so insubordinate," she snorted, and saw him clench his hands.

"Your time with humans has seem to effected your ability to be a lady," he sneered as he formed a new crystal to watch Sarah with. "You will curb your tongue or I will cut it out."

"Yes my king," she sighed knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to speak further.

"Now unless you have an idea to help me be silent," he ordered and she stood silently staring at him. Waiting a moment his smirk made a reappearance. "See how nice it is when you listen to your king. As for Sarah, I think I'll get her lost in some of the rarely entered parts of the labyrinth."

"You mean less dangerous parts like the Evergreen Gardens?" she replied and he shot her another look. Jareth wasn't going to risk her life in the labyrinth like any other challenger. Of course this wasn't any other challenger this was his Sarah.

"That is an area her curiosity could get her lost in and have her squander away time," Jareth stated as he watched her approach the doors with the knockers. "Maybe something to keep her mind off her task."

"May I make a suggestion?" Esaye started and waited for Jareth to nod his head to continue. "The Shyran flower. It's not lethal to humans and should confuse her to rid yourself of at least two hours."

"Yes, that would be an exceptional idea," he laughed then stood up and hurled a crystal out the window.

* * *

Wondering around the garden Sarah heard something rustling leafs on the other side of a tree she was next to. Fearing it was the Firey, she stood next to the tree and slowly moved her head around the tree. There she saw a dark blue bud sitting on ground closed up. The bud was about the size of a watermelon, and Sarah was curious about it. Slowly she approached the closed bud and the bud quivered as she neared it. The petals gradually unfolded themselves as she kept her pace as she neared it. The petals looked like huge tiger lily petals and she noticed the blue faded into a dark purple towards the center of the flower. She seemed to be awestruck as the flower opened and each of the petals where about the size of her.

Cautiously she reached out and touch the nearest petal. She felt a tremble go up the flower to the dark purple center of the flower. Than it splutter and shot out a pink mist that surrounded her. Holding her hands over her mouth she tried not to breath in the mist and ran. Unfortunately for Sarah the mist the Shyran shoots out is a toxin called Tessan. The toxin is absorbed through the skin and once it enters the blood stream it takes only moments before it causes extreme hallucinations.

Sarah kept running and once she cleared the mist she slowed her steps but continued to run from the bud. After a few moments she stopped and leaned against the tree. Her feet where on fire from running in her house slippers and her knee was starting to go numb from pain. Gripping the tree to keep herself standing she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know what that mist was going to do to her and she decided to look around for anymore dangers. The flowers seem to dance in the wind and grow. They were closing in on her, and Sarah found herself running again. The flowers to her where chasing after her and she had to escape.

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers Angeliquefhagerman and LovelyAmberLight, this chapter is for you two.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Esaye sighed as a goblin handed her a crystal flute filled with a white wine. Jareth had been watching Sarah run from the visions the Tessan toxin had filled her mind with in silence. Esaye had grown tired of the silence. "Is she still running through the gardens?"

Jareth took his eyes off the crystal to stare at Esaye who was now sitting in the center of the room with goblins partying around her. Even with the prize disappearing from the throne room, the goblins refused to stop partying until the challenge was over. Slowly sipping at her drink they had a silent staring contest. Sarah still had six hours and the effects of the Tessan Toxic were starting to wear off. He knew he needed to come up with another plan, but he seemed to be at a block. Maybe Esaye could come up with another idea, after all he lost to Sarah once. Now with Esaye he could outsmart her.

"I take it you noticed the time," she said when he remained silent. Boredom had sunken in and Esaye decided to help Jareth once more. "Oubliettes won't work because of her connection with the labyrinth. She knows the protector of the bog. She has escaped my collectors in the junk land before. You do not wish her in the forest with the Firey. What of sands?"

"Humans have been driven mad by the sands and the lost dreams their secrets hold," he said as he watched Sarah closely.

"Yes, but if Talek isn't there to show her what the sands can do what is the harm?" she asked and he weighted his options.

He had to find another section of the labyrinth to hold her in while time ran out. Thinking over all of the areas in the labyrinth, he decided the sands where the best place where she wouldn't face mortal danger nor would she easily escape and get closer to the castle. Waving his hand over the crystal he heard outside the labyrinth's walls moving and the landscape changing to his will.

"The labyrinth is behaving well during this challenge," she stated as he bent the labyrinth to his will. "Is it playing well because it wants her to stay?"

"You have not been here for the ten years of challenges after her first," he reminded her and she swung the rest of her wine down in one gulp. "The labyrinth has always played well before and after her during the challenges. It's the in between times that have gotten tricky."

"You gave me the junk lands to rule over," she reminded him. "I can sense the distress of the labyrinth and it's happiness at her return while I am here and opened to it. Never forget my king I was born and raised here. I know the labyrinth as well as you. I know what issues it gave you that night ten years ago."

"Esaye you like to think you know it as I do, but you never will," he informed her as Tavan entered the room. It was unusual for him to enter while a challenge was happening, Jareth believed it was because Tavan hated goblins. "Tavan, what brings you here?"

"Sire," Tavan greeted as he bowed before him. "King Racot is here in the castle and refuses to leave without an audience."

"Is that weather-bitten whelp with him?" Esaye asked in an exceedingly polite voice as she referred to Princess Xulasa.

"Yes," Tavan said and eyed Esaye wearily as she stood.

"My king may I greet our guest on your behalf since you are disposed with a challenge?" she asked, and Jareth stared at her suspiciously.

"Just don't cause a global incident," he sighed, and she bowed to him.

"Of course," she said with great delight and then turned to Tavan. "I shall greet our guests then with the king's approval."

"Sire?" Tavan pleaded but was waved off by Jareth. "This way my lady."

Smiling she followed Tavan down the twisting hallways of the castle to the inner chambers where King Racot would be waiting. She knew she couldn't openly insult the King's brat but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun. They stopped in front of heavy brass doors that displayed a view of the labyrinth and castle from the waste lands. Tavan opened the door for her and she glided into the room.

"King Racot," she greeted as she entered the room and Tavan shut the door behind them. Noticing Tavan was standing in front of the door she would have to behave to a certain extent or Tavan would tattle to Jareth.

Esaye loved the greeting room, it was filled with golden statues of former Goblin Kings with black marble columns in between the statues that led to a seating area of three golden cloth couches that sat next to a black marble fire place. The fire roared by the two figures next to the fire place. Racot stood next to the fire place while his daughter was perched on a couch. He was a portly man, but he was tall like Jareth. His flesh was pale, and his eyes where a deep red, like rubies, he had a beak of a nose and curly golden blond hair. He wore a crown made of Dautia, which was a metal that looked like diamonds but was a shapeable metal and when is cooled was as hard as a diamond. Aresia was full of Dautia mines and over his dark maroon shirt he wore a Dautia breast plate.

"Princess Esaye," King Racot greeted and took her right hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I was expecting the king, but it is a delight to be greeted by your beauty."

"My apologize, my king is in the middle of a challenge and cannot be disturbed," Esaye said before glancing at the female sitting on the couch. "I see your daughter is acting as though she is already queen of the castle and does not greet the lady of the castle."

"I apologize for her insolence," he said before shooting his daughter a dark look.

Scrunching her lips before she stood, the short female with her floor length long blond hair gave a short curtsy to Esaye.

"My lady," she grunted out passed her gritted teeth.

"Oh dear that will never do," Esaye tsked, and walked around Princess Xulasa. Her long maroon dressed matched her father's outfit and she had a small Dautia tiara place daintily on her head. She had a beak of a nose like her father, and Esaye couldn't help but think she squawked like a fowl bird she resembled. "My king, how do you expect her to become queen of this kingdom if she is so shameless with her tone. She could cause an incident that could cause an unwanted war."

"I assure you she is just tired from her journey," Racot quickly explained before changing topics. "She will be the bell of the ball at Jareth's celebration if he would only agree to allowing her to be his companion for the night."

"As much as I would love to see her on his arm," Esaye replied trying to tone down her sarcasm. "He already has acquired a companion for the celebration so I must express his regret to you."

"Why am I just hearing of this?" he asked, as Esaye noticed he was trying to keep his temper at bay.

"I'm sorry the Lady just accepted tonight," she replied knowing she was just as good at twisting words as Jareth, after all he had taught her.

"Who is this mysterious female?" Racot demanded, and Esaye was glad to have Tavan near in case the king lost his mind and attacked her for answers.

"I do not have my king's blessing to discuss his state of affairs," she informed him, and noticed he clenched his fist. Stepping back fearful he would strike her she decided to end this disastrous meeting she had just lost control of. "I have duties to attend to so I must ask you forgive me for such a short meeting."

"Of course my lady, however a message for your dear brother," he said as he stepped towards her, Esaye tried not to flinch as he grasped her right wrist tightly. "I do not take well to the games he plays. If he does not wish my daughter to be his wife I may have to take something else from him."

He kissed her hand once more, than signaled to her daughter it was time to leave. Xulasa curtsy and mumbled something before she fled behind her father. Tavan closed the door after they left letting a goblin see them out. The sound of the door being slammed broke the daze Esaye found herself in.

"That was a little bold of you," Tavan informed her as he walked over to her. "You should take your own advice about shameless tones, especially since your tongue is not as silver as you think."

"Calm yourself, and do not forget your place," she replied as she rubbed her sore wrist before storming out the door and back to the throne room.

* * *

Sarah's vision felt hazy as she tripped over an uprooted branch and collided with a stone wall. She had never known fear like she had just now, everything seemed to be chasing her and eyes were everywhere. The worst was hearing his voice, mocking her telling her how he changed the ending to toy with her feelings. Her mind was lifting from the haze and she took a deep breath trying to free herself from the tormenting words the Jareth in her mind had hurled at her. Vision started to clear and she realized she was covered in pink powder, it clung to her skin. Hearing the twinkling of flowing water Sarah headed over to the sound, the fear she had was slowly dissipating from her mind. Finding a small stream she started to wash the pink powder from her arms. She discovered her white tank top was now pink and she splashed the water over herself desperately trying to rid herself of the powder.

"I wouldn't worry about the Tessan Toxin anymore, it's only potent for about five minutes after it is air bourn," Jareth told her as he leaned against a tree watching her. "The powder on you is ineffective."

"That was a nasty trick," she spat as she flung herself from her sitting position and moved towards him. "That vicious powder was worst then the Fiery!"

"I really do not appreciate your tone Sarah," he declared as he kicked off the tree and stood before looking down at her. "You knew the labyrinth holds many dangers, yet you approached a flower you did not know. There are far worst flowers within the labyrinth perhaps I shall feed you to one."

"Again with the threats," Sarah mumbled to herself as she walked away from him determined to finish the labyrinth before she punched him like she wished for his smug actions. Rarely did she resort to violence, but Jareth and his games were driving her to that point where she just wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Turning back to him she made sure he heard. "I'm glad this is all still one big game to you."

"The challenge is of course a game it's been designed that way for eons," he informed her stopping her in her tracks. "However, you have always been more than a mere game."

"Stop it!" Sarah huffed, infuriated he was still playing a game with her even though he didn't want to admit it. "You can't just stand there and say things like that. You are not allowed to send me threw this labyrinth and then act like you care. My heart has always been a game to you and that's why you made changes to this book."

Jareth looked down at the book she just tossed back at his feet. This was her book after all, every challenge had one whether they defeated the labyrinth or not. He had a room in the castle filled with theses books. They were used as lures to trick people into accepting challenges and would be placed at a future challengers feet. But in the ten years he had this book he could never use it as a lure.

"That book tells of the time you spent in the labyrinth every important detail, I cannot change it," he stated, still confused why she was accusing him of changing the ending.

"You never said those words," she accused as she ran over and picked up the book hastily flipping to the end. Finding the spot she turned over and pointed to the line 'I did love you'.

"Maybe dear Sarah you chose not to hear those words," he replied and she threw the book back down as if it had burned her.

"Stop trying to make this seem like you care about me! Because if you ever cared about me why did you stay away all those year?! Why not just force me to return here?!" she ranted then turned and poked him in the chest. "Why wait ten god damn years to trick me into returning?!"

"It's simple Sarah," he replied and smacked her finger away. "You said I had no power over you. There are rules to this kingdom..."

"That you always seem to break when it pleases you!" she cut him off. Lunging at her he covered her mouth with one hand and held her with the other so she could not escape.

"Listen well Sarah," he started staring down at her. He was surprise when she didn't struggle from his grasp and stood still waiting to hear his words. "While the challenge is being play out I can bend certain rules to my command. But when you spoke those ghastly words you put new rules into place. You are the one who had the power to summon me, and I could go no where near you. It's a rule I cannot break, an ancient rule of the victor of the challenge. If I wanted to see you I had to only look in my crystals, but to see you face to face that was only on your terms. Regardless if I wanted to come to you, it had to be you to decided. You had to be the one to wish it not me."

Releasing her he stood back waiting for what she had to say next. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open in shock at his words. Her mind was reeling at this information. Sarah wasn't sure if she should believe it, but for the first time Jareth had look so sincere. That was why she didn't struggle in his grasp. His eyes had softened when they looked down at her, and now that she looked at him she noticed they had turned back to the cold eyes she remembered.

"If that's true, why were you able to give me the book back," she said, trying not to notice how shaky her voice was. She couldn't let him know he struck a nerve and she was close to breaking.

"I did not give you the book," he replied before vanishing leaving her with his last words. "I gave it to Madison."

"You nasty little cheat!" she hollered into the empty space he was just occupying. Furious he bent the rules once more. After all while she was off limits her friend was not.

"I would hurry Sarah before you are mine forever," he heard his voice call out even though he was no where in sight.

"Never going to happen Jareth!" she shot back and turned to continue the labyrinth. Noticing a door in the stone wall ahead she rushed over to open it and found herself sliding down on sand. Giving out a small scream the door slammed behind her plunging her into darkness.

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers Angeliquefhagerman and LovelyAmberLight. Of course Jareth can't go mushy he is a king after all, and I did enjoy writting my pretty flower. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Sarah slid down with the sand through the dark tunnel she tried desperately to slow her descent. The sand slid through her fingers as she tried to cling to something solid or hit the sides of the tunnel. After about five minutes the sand poured out a hole and she found herself flung out of the darkness and onto a dune of sand. Quickly she rolled down the hill of sand trying not to be buried in the sand still pouring out from above. Reaching the bottom of the sand dune she climbed up the dune in front of her. It took her awhile as she slid in the loose sand, but she finally made it to the top and take a breath.

Looking around Sarah saw a huge desert before her, there was the wall she was had fallen from and then nothing but a vast desert. Sand as far as the eye could see, some of it was falling from the sky every now and then, but that was it. Feeling hopeless she feel to her knees. This was worst than anything she had faced before, she could get lost forever in here. There was just no way she could figure out which way to go. Pounding her fists into the sand she gave a scream of frustration.

"Jareth!" she screamed towards the sky. "This is unfair!"

"My brother has never been one for fairness," a male voice said behind her.

Turning she had to blink twice as she stared at what she thought was Jareth twin than she noticed they were subtly differences. He was younger, but he seemed just as mischievous as Jareth. Her senses told her to keep herself on guard more than she would Jareth. She knew what Jareth was capable of, but this one was unfamiliar and could be more dangerous.

"It's rare my brother sends someone into the Sands of Lost Dreams," he replied as he strutted towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked making sure there was space between them incase she had to run.

"Talek, the king's younger brother," he informed her, and gave her a bow. "You my dear challenger are in my territory of the labyrinth."

"The Sands of Lost Dreams," she replied cautiously as she continued to back away from him.

"Yes, lost dreams have to go somewhere and here they become the endless sands in this desert," he informed her as he picked up some of the sand and it poured threw his closed hand that was covered in a white glove. "Your lost dreams are apart of this desert."

"I have no lost dreams," she bluffed as she continued to slowly move from him, preparing to run.

"Really?" he said then threw up in the air the sand he was still holding onto. "Then what is this?"

Sarah stared in horror as the sand swirled in the air forming a circle and she saw a younger version of herself. There she was about seven with her mother and father in a park having a picnic. Feeling tears prickling in the corner of her eyes she took a shaky breath and picked up a handful of sand.

"That's not funny," she hissed throwing the sand at the vision hoping that it would make it disappear.

To her horror she found the vision blurring into something else. The sand portal was turning to one of her wearing a white dress. It was still blurry but Sarah knew she didn't want to see it and threw herself this time at the sand. Going through the sand vision she found herself falling through the sand and tumbling out into the junk lands. Sitting for a moment the junk collectors slowly moved around her ignoring her as the collected the useless junk around her. Taking a deep breath she tried not to think of the vision she was about to see. She knew it had to be her in that ballroom the peach had transported her to ten years ago. Sarah knew she had to snap out of it and defeat the labyrinth soon, she had to have about five hours left. She couldn't be stuck here forever with him.

* * *

Jareth reappeared into the thrown room and sulked over by the window. Sarah had no idea the power she possessed, and it was infuriating. She had dared to accuse him of changing her book, even if he had the power to alter the book he wouldn't have. Making the book reappear on the window ledge, he wanted nothing more than the throw it out the window and forget that night ever happened. How could one small book cause so many problems?

"I'm presuming your latest meeting with Sarah didn't go according to plan," Esaye stated as she entered the throne room after her meeting with King Racot. She was still rubbing her sore wrist and Jareth took notice.

"He dared to lay a hand on you," he stated as he walked over to her and started to examine her red wrist.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she replied coldly and took her wrist from him. "It was his way of expressing displeasure at me declining his invitation of having his daughter on you arm at the celebration."

"Esaye what did you do?" he demanded, feeling a headache coming on from the dreadful day he was having.

"Nothing as long as Sarah is on your arm at the celebration," she said and quickly continued. "And no I did not mention who was to be on your arm just that you had someone else." Jareth silently stared at her, she could see a vein pulsing in his forehead. "You know that tart infuriates me and she was acting like she was queen already! I'm sorry."

"Just figure out how to get Sarah to stand willingly by my side," he said darkly before checking back in on Sarah. "What is he doing home. Get to the sands now."

"Of course," Esaye said before vanishing and appearing in the sands. She saw Sarah fall foreword and disappear in the sands.

"Well now this is a surprise," Talek said as he stared down Esaye. "I didn't know the blemish of Goblin Kingdom has decided to grace us with her presence."

"And here I thought you would be in some court making sure everyone knows how ashamed you are of me," she shot back, and crossed her arms. "His majesty sent me here because you were obviously making a fool of yourself."

"Actually his challenger was," he said pointing to the spinning sand circle Sarah had thrust herself at. "Her dreams she has tossed aside are interesting."

"They are hers alone," she hissed and raised a hand to make the vision that was coming into focus disappear.

"Oh dear Esaye," he laughed as he grabbed her arm and pushed it down. "Don't be our King's pawn."

"She is being a loyal subject," Jareth stated interrupting their conversation. "Esaye go to Sarah and make sure she does not leave the Junk Lands until I say so."

"Of course you majesty," she said as she bowed quickly and disappeared.

"Well you're back from Mosia early, did Queen Ny-vesy bore of your company so soon?" Jareth spoke and his brother smirked.

"Actually I returned because Queen Ny-vesy received the most interesting of news about King Racot's visit," Talek replied as he moved towards his sand screen still suspended in the air. The picture was clear and he saw Sarah and his brother dancing, the vision the peach had given Sarah ten years ago. "So this is the girl you will risk war with for?"

"I told you I have no intent on starting a war," Jareth stated as he brother shook his head and made the sand fall back to the grounded ending his little show.

"Yet, you let that blemish speak for you and decline his offer of a bride," Talek said as he turned to face his brother. "My feelings for the blemish and the wench aside, you know Aresia is the smallest of the realms and has become power hungry ever since they discovered the Dautia mines. We have no allies if they wage a war against our kingdom."

"You doubt the power of the labyrinth to protect us?" he asked, and his brother looked up at him with his face full of concerned.

"I would not if mother and father where here," he stated and Jareth snorted in disgust at his words.

"Do not worry brother, the labyrinth will soon behave," and then he left without another word.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers ****Angeliquefhagerman, thebabewiththepower, and LovelyAmberLight. I am now terrified of disappointing you three and hope where I am taking this will not fail what expectations you now have. But I do love reviews they keep my muses happy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

After trying to pull herself together Sarah started to wander around the junk lands. She figured she had about four hours left and she needed to clear her head after the encounter with Jareth's brother. Looking around the junk yard she saw a familiar door from her past. It was impossible the door was still here, after all the room was destroyed when Ludo pulled her out last time. Had it somehow rebuilt itself?

Walking towards it she had to go around a junk lady who was hurrying to grab a discarded teddy bear. Grasping the door knob she turned it and found herself in her childhood room. It was exactly the same the night she had disappeared ten years ago with all of her things she had put away after she defeated Jareth. Sitting down at the vanity she sighed and looked at her reflection. She still had pink powder clinging to her tank top and hair. Her face had brown smudges from the sand, and she looked tired. Running her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the mess, she stared into her reflection waiting for some sort of sign of what to do.

The mirror reflection waved and she found herself staring at Karen her stepmother. Karen smiled then she walked away from the mirror. Sarah realized was watching a scene from Emily's first birthday, when everything had gone so wrong for her.

"Isn't she just perfect," Karen cooed as she showed Emily off in her new blue dress.

"Yes, but isn't this house too small for your growing family," said one of Karen's stuck up female friends.

"Oh no worries," Karen said as she happily bounce Emily around. "Sarah will be heading for college soon and I'm sure she won't mind Emily taking over her room."

Sarah's fingers dug into the vanity top as she watched Karen flaunt Emily and dismissed Sarah. She knew what was coming next, how Sarah was to pay for college. That was the fight that lead to the last straw and Sarah giving up and leaving. The mirror zoomed back in on Karen's face she stared hard at Sarah.

"Sarah was never really apart of this family. She's useless. Always in her room reading her books, she's never going to go far in life. Sarah should have just vanished like her mother."

Sarah had enough of Karen's mockery. Looking down she saw the music box her mother had given her with the doll in the white dress. Grabbing it she threw it at the mirror and ran out of the room. Opening a door she found herself this time in her current room from her new home.

She threw herself onto her bed, knowing she still wasn't home. Glancing at the mirror closet doors she wished she could talk to one of her friends. Stressing out as she saw the mirror before her react like the other one, she waited to see another devastating scene. She was surprised to see Madison pacing in her room talking on her cell phone.

"This is the fifth key you have lost...YES I'm keeping count, it's coming out of your pay to make a new copy of the Zamboni key...Then find it!" she hissed into the phone and then threw her phone onto the bed. "I work with morons."

"Madison," Sarah called out and her friends head darted towards the mirror, surprise to see Sarah she ran out of the room and ran immediately back.

"Since your room is empty I assume you are still in the other world," Madison said calmly as she went over and sat on the floor in front of her own closet mirror doors that she saw Sarah through. "It also looks like you've been through hell."

"How is this possible," Sarah gasped and moved to sit in front of the mirror on her side.

"Magic," she replied shrugging her shoulders. Sarah just stared at her friend confused why she was acting so nonchalant about all of this. "When you get back here we are going to have a long conversation, and you'll understand why this is all normal to me. Although that was my first inter-dimensional transportation. Now, why are you sitting on the floor with tears in your eyes instead of working on getting back here?"

"How can I tell if it's really you?" Sarah cried holding back the stinging tears in her eyes. The vision of Karen had gotten to her and she was feeling defeated.

"Well you're just going to have to trust your gut that its me, plus who else yells at idiots at ten o'clock at night for losing the keys to the Zamboni," Madison informed her and then let out a sigh. "I wish I could pass you the whiskey bottle through this mirror. I don't know what happened to you over there but you have to shake it off. Remember you always tell me to never stop fighting."

"Actually I tell you to stop fighting and on the occasion to not trip the referees," Sarah relied then sighed. "I wish you were here," Madison appeared on her side of the mirror as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You really need to be careful with your wishes," Madison laughed and tears fell over Sarah's eyes. Dropping to her knees she enveloped Sarah in a hug. "Now no more tears." She used the edge of her black shirt to dab Sarah's tears away. "What happened?"

"Karen," she muttered and Madison gave her a sad smile.

"You should never let anyone hold that much power of sorrow over you," Madison informed her and than started to shake Sarah. "You need to snap out of it. So you have a bad second period you have another half hour to get out there put that puck in the net and win THIS!"

"A hockey pep talk really?" Sarah gaped at her friend, and then started to laugh the stress of Karen's words started to melt away.

"Well I'm only good at two things and since consuming obnoxious amounts of alcohol isn't going to help right now hockey is all I got left," she said shrugging her shoulders then knocking her shoulder into Sarah's. "Plus it got you to smile."

"For a moment," Sarah sighed. "I have to solve this labyrinth or I'm going to be trapped here forever."

"Then get off this damn floor," she said as she yanked Sarah to her feet. "Go out there and beat this thing. Who else will I drink with on the weekend if you don't make it back, don't make me be a solo drunk. Don't make me go make new friends, you know how obnoxious I am!"

"If I disappeared would anyone else but you care," Sarah stated darkly, and Madison looked at her seriously.

"I've never met your father, but I'm sure he would," Madison informed her as she dusted Sarah off and straightened her clothes. "You can do this!"

Then she vanished before Sarah's eyes. Turning to the mirror she saw only her reflection and the room she was in. Then she noticed Jareth standing behind her.

* * *

After dealing with his brother Jareth appeared in the junk lands in Sarah's old bedroom. He was surprised to find Esaye in the middle of the room shaking shards of glass out of her hair.

"Where is she?" he asked and she pointed to another door.

"She broke the mirror I was in showing her visions of her step mom than she ran into the other bedroom," she said as she continued removing glass from her hair.

"I never said for you to do that," Jareth growled, and Esaye shrugged her shoulders.

"You never told me not to either," she replied removing a chunk of glass that was stuck on her sleeve. "Besides being in a mirror as it is shattered, lesson learned." Jareth gave her a blank stare. "I did what you said and distracted her."

"Yes, well I said for you to distract not torment," he informed her and she snorted in disgust.

"If you do no treat her like any other challenger you will lose," she reminded him.

"You will remember I have been king for almost 500 years now, I know how to win a challenge. Go and await for me in my office I will deal with your insolence later," he ordered and she wordlessly complied.

Heading to the door he heard another voice besides Sarah's in the room. Opening the door he saw Madison back in the labyrinth. Confused he heard Madison encouraging Sarah and he knew he had to get rid of her. Throwing a crystal he sent her back to her world once more. Watching as Sarah blankly stared at the mirror, he waited for her to realize he was there.

"What did you do to her," she gasped in horror turning around to face him.

"I simply sent her back to her world," he stated and Sarah jerked a hand through her tangled hair. Even though Jareth had try to keep her from harms way the labyrinth was taking its toll on her.

"How can I trust that?" she asked and he waved a hand at the mirror and showed a vision of Madison asleep on her bed.

"I have no reason to harm the girl, unless you give me one," he told her, and honestly he had no intention of harming her. Madison was under Esaye's protection, and he had enough to deal with without upsetting her further. Esaye could be a valuable asset or she could be the biggest pain in the world. He was hoping to use her further after the challenge to help conform Sarah to his will. "Do you wish to give me a reason?"

Sarah stared blankly at Madison, she knew she couldn't trust what she saw in this world. But she knew she would feel it if something happened to her friend. All she had was the hope he had not harmed her.

"Now you can stand here and argue about the well being of your friend and waste the two hours you have left," he started to say and Sarah gasped when he noted the time.

"Two hours, I'm sure I had more time then that," she gasped and Jareth let a grin slide over his face.

"I took an hour away as punishment for summoning the former prize back," he gloated and Sarah's mouth fell down in shock.

"I should have know you would resort to some sort of trickery," she huffed and threw her hands on her hips. "You know I will defeat you again."

"What I know Sarah, is that you will belong to me forever," he laughed.

"I will never be yours," she roared than ran out of the room.

Finding her way out of the fake home she climbed over junk piles and made her way to the top of a pile and there she saw the outer wall of the Goblin City. She had two hours to figure a way to get into the city, around the goblins and to the castle and face Jareth. Of course this time she didn't have her friends by her side. Madison's voice was in her head, 'Put that puck in the net and win this!'

"I guess I'm the puck and the castle is the net," she laughed, and then let a smile form on her face. Madison did know how to lift her spirits. "Alright Madison let's win this!"

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers**** thebabewiththepower, LovelyAmberLight, and the guest viewer. I do value your support greatly, and no worries I'm just the type of person who has to speak her anxiety to get over it. If I let it out it exist I have to admit its there and then move on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth was becoming exhausted by this challenge, he would be glad at it's completion. Heading away from the throne room he headed to the office to hopefully reign in Esaye. He had to make sure she didn't spoil his plans. Entering the room he found Talek and Esaye at each other throats.

"What is it with you and my brother's obsession on starting a war!" Talek hissed as he poked Esaye in the shoulder. "Am I the only one concerned with our welfare in the Goblin Kingdom."

"_Our_ brother is not trying to start a war and neither am I," she shot back slapping his hand away. "Maybe you should figure out what is going on here before you go to other courts gossiping with your filthy strumpets."

"Do not dare to speak about my affairs," he replied and roughly gripped her shoulders and shook her. "Or you'll find yourself banished again or worst."

"Talek release her," Jareth commanded as he entered the office and sat in his chair behind the desk and motioned for them to sit before him. He waited for his siblings to comply before he spoke again. "I will have no more talk about war Talek, and both of you will hold your petty squabbles until after this kingdom is settled. I have enough to worry about without having to make sure you two are not trying to kill each other."

"Yes, you majesty," Esaye mumbled and Talek made a tsk noise.

"If you have something to say Talek speak it now," Jareth ordered and Talek rose to his feet.

"Stop being blind and listen to me, Racot is after our kingdom," he said and slammed his hands on Jareth's desk. "Marrying the princess is the only way around this war."

"Then why don't you marry the whelp," Esaye suggested and Talek curled his hands as he glared down at her.

"Because blemish he wants his daughter to be a queen," he spoke harshly and Esaye stuck her tongue at her and he raise a hand to slap her.

Jareth quickly rose from his seat and grabbed his brother's raised wrist. "If you ever lay a foul hand on her I will throw you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench and throw you out of this kingdom before you could even blink. See if Queen Ny-vesy takes pity on the beggar prince who smells as foul as he acts."

"My apologies brother," he replied as he yanked his wrist free of his brother's grasp. "I didn't know the blemish was free to act as though she was four."

"At least I don't act like the kingdom's whore," she muttered and Jareth forced himself not to roll his eyes as his siblings started to bicker once more.

"I was not the one banished for being a whore," Talek reminded her and she stood tall to stare him down.

"And if you remember correctly before Queen Aldengdra beheaded her consort Yershy he confessed that I have never placed a finger on him let alone defiled myself with him," she said as she poked him with each word she spoke. "You should know that with all the gossip that passes through your loose lips."

"I'm sorry I discuss more important matters not disgusting things like yourself," Talek shot back and Jareth slammed his fist on the desk as he stood once more.

"ENOUGH!" he roared and they both turned to face him. Esaye had her eyes down cast in shame and Talek stared his brother insolently. "If you two do not halt your childish quarrels I will rip out your tongues and feed them to a Persnip! Esaye you are banished to your quarters until further notice. Go."

Jareth waited until Esaye disappeared before he dealt with his brother. He thought getting Esaye to comply to his wishes was going to be hard, now his brother was proving to be more of the problem. Talek had to be taking care of before Sarah entered the castle.

"You will hold your tongue about wars and leave Esaye alone," Jareth commanded as he retook his seat. "I understand your displea..."

"My displeasure," Talek snorted and kicked over the chair Esaye had been sitting in. "My displeasure is in you tolerating that blemish, her mother..."

"Is not of consequence," he replied nonchalantly. "You punish her for her mother's sins and that is unfair to Esaye."

"It's not my fault she born from the womb of a whore," he muttered and sighed as his brother glared at him. "I will leave Esaye alone for now, but you should know I cannot hold my tongue for long."

"Give me at least until the celebration," he sighed and his brother nodded his compliance.

"I believe you have a challenge to return to so I will take my leave," he stated and Jareth waved him away to dismiss him.

Once he was gone Jareth leaned his elbows on the table and massaged his temples with his fingers. His siblings quarrels where getting out of control. They didn't seem to care how much pressure was upon him, and his head felt like it was going to explode. How he wished he could even entertain the idea of the easy way, marry the princess and have a complaint wife. Of course he never in his life took the easy path. Sarah would hopeful become complaint with the little time he had before the ceremony and could announce a wedding shortly after the celebration. Hearing the office door open he sat up straight and knew his moment of peace was over.

* * *

Carefully walking around the perimeter wall of the goblin city Sarah tried to figure out another way in. She didn't have Hoggle to disarmed the amour guard, Didymus for courage, and Ludo for protection. This time she had to defeat the labyrinth on her own without the help of any of her friends. Walking away from the main gate she hoped to find a secret entrance into the city. Keeping a hand along the wall as she walked she looked for hidden openings. The stones where cool to the touch as she drug her hand along the wall, she was loosing hope fast.

"There has to be another way into this city," she sighed and than she thought of Madison's words of being careful about wishes. Maybe in this place her wishes could change things she thought. "I wish I could enter this city."

The moment after the words left her mouth she felt silly. She had no power here she reminded herself. This was Jareth's world, his kingdom. Then the wall next to her opened and a small goblin walked out dumped a bucket of what she hoped was water onto a bush and went back in the stone door. Running over it she grabbed it and yanked it opened before the goblin could close it. She couldn't believe her luck, now she had to get in before the alarm was sounded.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" the goblin squeaked then tried to run but Sarah grabbed the poor thing's wrist and pulled him back out the door.

"Hush, please," she begged the goblin and the goblin obeyed and stared up at her. Sarah took pity on the wide eyes staring up at her, to her the goblin reminded her of Toby when she would catch him sneaking cookies. Sadden by the thought of her brother she released the goblin. "I'm sorry I just have to get to the castle and I cannot face the guard at the gate alone."

"Please don't cry lady," the goblin said and Sarah noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

She was just so sad lately, this run through the labyrinth had been a nice distraction from missing her family. Yet, after the sands all she could do was think of them. Maybe after she got back home she would try again to build a relationship with her family and not let them push her away.

"I'm sorry you just reminded me of my brother," she sighed and then gave the goblin a smile. "What's your name?"

"Pinclott," the goblin gulped and shook in fear.

"You don't have to fear me," she promised, thinking Jareth had these poor things running scared. She knew his tactic of fear and threats all too well.

"But you are the one girl who going against our king," he sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "We protect his majesty with ours life."

"I'm not going to hurt him," she promised, wondering why this goblin was so upset with her.

"You have before," he said before it started crying. "Please don't hurt him again."

"What are you talking about?" she asked staring down at the goblin confused by his words.

"Shhh!" another goblin hissed and jumped on top on Pinclott and shoved him down.

"Hey don't hurt him," Sarah cried as she pulled the other goblin off of Pinclott.

"Pinclott should no better then to talk about majesty," the other goblin said as he kicked dirt at Pinclott. "We has no right to speak of him as we are so young."

"That's no reason to beat him up," Sarah reprimanded him, and the goblin turned to stare at her like she had just said something he couldn't understand.

"We protect majesty and he protect us. If we don't we end up dead," he spoke to Sarah as if speaking to a child.

"Jareth would kill you?" she gasped and both goblin looked at her in horror.

"No majesty keeps us protected from those who would kill us," Pinclott spoke. "Majesty would never harm us unless we rebelled and that would end us dead."

"We protect him," the other goblin said as he picked Pinclott up. "We protect each other and we make sure others protect majesty as well."

"I understand you want to protect him, but I need to go home," she told them and they stared at her blankly.

"Why go home, you can stay here with Pinclott and Dooff!" Pinclott suggested happily.

"Yes that would make majesty happy!" the other goblin said. "I am Dooff and it make me happy too!"

"But it wouldn't make me happy," she sighed but the goblins where no longer pay attention to her.

They had started to dance and sing about their happiness and paid her little attention. Knowing her time was short she looked to the stone door and noticed it was still propped opened. Silently getting up she went to the door, opened it, and went threw it. As soon as the door closed behind her she heard a mumbled 'ut oh' come from the goblins on the other side. She had to hurry before they came after her to stop her. Turning towards the castle she let out a sigh as she noticed the sprawling goblin city and its twisting roads. It seemed to be mostly deserted, but she knew she had to be quick and quiet to make it to the castle unnoticed. She had her work cut out for her and little time left.

* * *

**Thank you again to my reviewers ****Angeliquefhagerman, thebabewiththepower, and LovelyAmberLight hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I may of had too much fun with the arguments.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth was trying to clear his head when a goblin poked its head in threw the office door. Looking up he noticed he was one of the smaller goblins, and he was a young one. Rarely did the young goblins come to the castle.

"What is it," he ordered the goblin to speak and it shrunk back and mumbled something.

Holding back his anger he was starting to feel exhausted again from this challenge. It was more draining then her first visit and he couldn't just snap and kill his subjects because Sarah had aggravated him. More like Sarah and his siblings had exhausted him to the point that all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget everything. Unfortunately he was king and he had a duty to gain back control of the labyrinth which meant getting Sarah under his control. Staring down at the goblin whose half of his face was all the could be seen from the cracked door he tried to recall the goblin's name. When you address them by name they were more prone to orders.

"Dooff speak so I can hear you," he ordered and the goblin burst threw the door and dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me your majesty," he cried and fell foreword and his head slammed on to the ground. "Pinclott left the city and the girl, the door, she wandering the back city ways, can't find her, lost! We lost her!"

"Go find her and make sure she gets no where near this castle," Jareth hissed threw his gritted teeth as he put Dooff's scattered words together. "And make sure no harm comes to her."

"Yes majesty," Dooff cried before he ran out the door.

After the goblin left Jareth walked over to the window and flung back the black heavy window covering. Sitting on the ledge he looked out over the city trying to find the girl sneaking around his city. She was getting too close and if she found him and spoke those traitorous words once more he would loose control of the labyrinth. This time would be different, if he didn't win everything he cared for would be in danger. Sarah had no idea the power she possessed and it made her dangerous.

Somewhere down there was the one thing that could throw his kingdom into chaos and he was powerless against her unless she failed today. Of course her failing was only part of it. Once she was bound to his land then the real task of getting her to hand over the power of the labyrinth to him would start. The only way he knew how to do that is to bound her to himself through marriage. How he was going to get her to agree to marriage without telling her about the powers she possessed was going to be a trying task.

* * *

Goblins crashing around, tearing the city apart looking for Sarah brought him back to his current problem. Forming a crystal in his hand he watched as Sarah ducked into alleyways and hid behind barrels and crates as she mad her way to him. Time was slowly running out, and he resisted the urge to cheat her from more time once more. He could only take time from a person once and had to leave at least an hour to be fair to the challenger. Of course his ancestors had to be fair and righteous when laying the laws of the lands.

He could just hide in his castle from her, but all she had to do was get into the castle and speak her words. Once she spoke out he would loose, he would have no power over her she would go back home and he would be left alone. Making up his mind he decided there would be no grand room for her to run around this time as he headed back to the throne room. He would meet her head on and do everything in his power to make her stay.

It was a slow progression threw the city. She had made it about twenty feet from the door before goblins had swarm the city looking for her. Doing her best to avoid detection she had made it outside the castle and noticed the four guards on lizard steeds standing in front of the door. Furious she almost moved from her hiding spot to confront them head on. She only had a few precious minutes left and he had guards blocking the doors. Now what was she supposed to do, she sighed to herself as she stared at the castle. She wish she could be a video game character in the games she watched Madison play and scale the castle walls undetected and enter to face Jareth.

Then she heard a loud horn call out and the city streets got quiet. For a moment she thought she was spotted than all the goblins when into a panic as they ran into their homes and disappeared from the streets. Even the guards in front of her where gone. Sarah knew this had to be a trick, but with time quickly running out she had no other choice but to make a run for it.

Running to the doors she pushed the heavy doors opened and found the castle empty. She remembered just like it was yesterday the way down the twisting halls, Hoggle had shown her to the throne room the first time. Now here she was without her friends, and she was the prize. Slowing her steps she entered the thrown room and found Jareth just standing there waiting for her.

"No grand room to make me run around and try to dwindle down time," Sarah stated as she stood before him. He was silently staring at her. Something in his eyes made her not want to speak, but she had too. "Through danger..."

"Will you really repeat those exhausted lines a book gave you," he said as he moved closer to her. "Can you not come up with your own words to defeat me?"

"The lines worked just fine last time," she huffed and he smirked at her. Sarah knew this run threw the labyrinth was different and now she was doubting her words. Was this another trick or would the words not work again. Her mind was spinning and she had to figure out what to say. "This could be another trick, except there is no stolen child."

"Exactly Sarah all that stands before you is a life," he replied making two crystals appear next to her. "Which life would you choose? The life you gave up where you would be a queen or the lonely life you fight so hard to keep?"

"I am not alone," she stated as he head started to feel fuzzy as the crystals swirled before her. He was trying to trap her and she had to keep her mind clear if she was going to win this. "I am no queen."

"You could be queen, Sarah," he told her as he raised a hand to cup her cheek. "You can be mine queen Sarah. Stay with me, be my queen."

"I..." she felt her mouth go dry and her words where failing her.

Sarah knew she was loosing herself and she couldn't let that happened. Trying to step back Sarah found herself trapped as Jareth put his other hand on her waist and pulled her against him. Being this close was maddening and the sounds of the clock chiming the thirteenth hour snapped her to attention. Opening her mouth to speak trying to find any thought or word to defeat him. Then all chance of beating him where taken away as he crashed his lips down upon hers and kissed her.

Her body was on fire and her mind was racing as the moment she had thought of only in her guiltiest of dreams played out. She found herself responding to his kiss and then she heard something in the distance that was being muffled by the sound of her heart beating. Her mind wanted her to hear the sound over her thunderous heart and then she realized the sound was the clock.

"No," she cried as she pulled back from him and the clock went silent.

"You are now mine forever," Jareth gloated, and Sarah pounded her fists against his chest.

"You are a dirty cheat," she hissed, enraged that he stole her chance by kissing her.

"Now Sarah you made your choice when you decided to enjoy that kiss rather than speak," he told her and she smacked him. Grabbing her wrist he yanked it up and made her squeal. "Enough, you have been defeated, have a little dignity and take your defeat with grace."

"Take my defeat with grace," she hissed and yanked her wrist free. "You used tricks to defeat me! Make my friends disappear! Show me visions of the past! You've taunted and torme...nnnn..."

Jareth had tired of her rant and waved a hand to cause her to fall asleep. He easily caught her as she succumbed to his power. Picking her up bridal styled he held her close and walked down the hall to her new chambers. Carefully holding Sarah against him, he opened the door to her chamber and walked passed the sitting area and gently placed her on top of the golden sheets of her king sized bed. Looking down upon her sleeping form he left out a sigh. She was so peaceful now, but he knew once she awoke the struggle would begin once more. He had to formulate a plan to make her obey him before she learned to use the power of the labyrinth and throw his kingdom into pandemonium. For once he was at a lost.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, life happens too quick sometimes. Thank you to my reviewers Angeliquefhagerman, guest, LovelyAmberLight , CheshyreGrin, and Rachel Barlow.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth found himself outside of Esaye chambers. She could hold the key to ending this nightmare he found himself now apart of. Knocking he waited until he heard her call to enter from the other side. Entering he saw Esaye sitting on one of her green couches crocheting by the fire. He sat down in the chair next to the couch and stared at the fire trying to figure out what his next move was in the twisted game he was playing.

The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire. He won his prize, but at what price? Sarah was going to be difficult to handle in the up coming days and he had to curb her before the celebration or the counsel could force his hand. For once he almost envy the freedom his brother and sister had, they wouldn't be forced into a marriage unless he desired it. Something he would never do to either of them.

"You blew the final confrontation didn't you," Esaye sighed as folded up her work and placed it a wicker basket next to the couch. "I assume since you are not obliterating anything she lost, but you are here. Shall I assume you knocked her out with a sleeping spell?" She waited for him to speak but he remained silent. "Be cautious how you proceed."

"She is volatile currently," he informed her as he balanced his chin on his fist trying to think of his next move. Staring into the fire waiting for some answer to appear.

"Well I would suggest making sure she is aware she is not a prisoner, but do not advance on trying to make her queen," Esaye suggested as she stood up and stretched.

"Hm... Go to her she should awake soon," he ordered, and then stood, an idea forming in his mind. "She'll need rest after her run in the labyrinth and she is still covered in Tessan powder."

"May I ask what you are going to do next?" she asked as he stood.

"I did promise Tavan he could mold my future queen," he replied and then went to leave.

"You need to solidify a plan, something. Make her more comfortable here, humans do live differently than we do and rushing her with etiquette could be foolish." she pleaded him and he gave her a look question look. "I'm sure you know what your thinking of doing, just proceed with caution is all I am saying."

"Just attend to Sarah," Jareth hissed before he stormed out.

Sarah found herself laying on top of gold silk sheets that where cool to the touch. She had awaken a few moments earlier and was awaiting for Jareth to reappear. Growing bored she looked around the room. The bed she was sitting atop was king sized the sheets gold in colored. Behind the massive dark cherry wood head board where windows that looked out over the goblin city and the labyrinth was in the distance. In front of her was a gold couch with two wing back chairs on either side in front of a back marble fire place. Then she noticed four doors the one to the right of the bed was a black door, the one furthest away from her was an oak door with cravens of goblins in the frame, and the last two doors to the left of the bed where nest to each other and had flowers carved in them.

Getting up she went to the door furthest away from her. Her fingers traced the carved goblins before she reached for the brass door knob. Turning the knob she surprisingly found it unlocked. Slowly opening it she peaked around the door and looked out into a long hallway.

"Anything amiss Lady Sarah?" asked a small goblin standing outside the door.

Sarah had over looked him at first, she should have known he would have her trapped in here.

"Everything is fine," she said sweetly before closing the door.

Back in the room she stared at her other three options of doors. Of course she could always make a bed sheet rope and climb out the window. That would be a last resort, she thought as she headed towards the black door. Twisting the knob she found this door locked.

"I wouldn't bother with that door, it's a utility closet of sorts," Esaye stated as she walked in through the hallway door.

"Ash?" Sarah gasped, confused as Esaye walked towards her. The blond hair that was always in a tight bun was light and feathery, this had to be another trick.

"I believe it's time we had a chat Sarah," Esaye said as she gave Sarah a sympathetic smile. "But first I will state when you came to live in my home I had no idea you had been to my brother's realm before."

"Your brother?!" Sarah gaped and her jaw dropped. She should have known, the owl pendant always reminded her of here, but she looked nothing like Jareth.

"Yes, Jareth the Goblin King is my brother, and I did give him an earful for this mess," she replied before giving a Sarah a good look over. "Come let's get you cleaned up."

"No," Sarah hissed as she yanked her hand away from Esaye, like her hand had just been burnt by Esaye's touch. "How can I trust anything you say?"

"Honestly you cannot because you know who my brother is, and to you after the ordeal you've just gone through," Esaye said speaking openly and hoping Sarah would realize she wasn't the enemy here. "But you have been living in my home for years now, do you think I would bring harm upon you?"

"I want to say no," Sarah replied, and Esaye gave her a small smile.

"Then let's start with no secrets," Esaye said as she as she held out her hand. "I am Princess Esaye of the Goblin kingdom. The youngest of three children and hopefully here to make your transition to living in this castle painless."

"Sarah, eldest of three children and no desire to live in this castle," Sarah stated as she shook Esaye's hand.

"I have little desire myself to be here," Esaye laughed as she withdrew her hand as Sarah released it. "But alas I cannot defy my King."

"So we are both prisoners here?" Sarah sighed as Esaye shrugged her shoulders then ushered Sarah towards the two doors with flowers carved into them.

"I wouldn't say prisoners more like forced guests," she stated the pointed to the door on the left. "If you've seen the oubliettes and dungeons we have around here, you'd find being a prisoner less accommodating. Now let me show you around your chamber. This is you closet."

Esaye opened the door and Sarah gasped as she looked into the closet that was almost the size of her room at home. It was filled with dresses and gowns of all shapes and sizes. Most of the dresses where gold color, a theme Sarah was noticing.

"Why is everything gold?" Sarah asked as she entered the closet and notice a vanity and opened a drawer to find it filled with bracelets.

"Everyone has their own color here," Esaye stated casually as she watched Sarah. "My color is green, Jareth black, and Talek blue."

"Why am I gold?" Sarah asked as she opened another drawer and found it full of necklaces.

"It's just the color the king chose," she replied nonchalantly.

Esaye knew she couldn't tell Sarah that gold was the queen's color. The king and Queen always dressed in the colors of the kingdom as well as the crown prince. That's why Talek and Esaye wore different colors then those of the kingdom, so they would be known that they where not in line or on the thrown. All Fae kingdoms followed this unwritten rule, except Aresia, Princess Xulasa dressed in red like her father even though Prince Sternia was heir to the throne. Xulasa always thought of herself as a queen, and once she found out about Sarah, Esaye knew she was going to have a freak out.

"This doesn't seem right," Sarah told her as she closed the drawers on the vanity. "Why is Jareth giving me these chambers and clothes and jewels? This does not make any sense."

"I told you, you are not a prisoner," Esaye said as she led her from the closet and towards the other door.

"Then what am I a prize he's going to dress up and parade around," she snorted as Esaye opened the other door.

"That would be silly," Esaye giggled, even though she knew her brother was going to parade her around, not just because she was a prize but so all others would know she was his. "This is your bathing chambers."

"Wow," Sarah gasped as she found herself in a completely tiled room.

The floor looked like she was walking on polished turquoise and the walls had shells pressed into them and looked like sand in between the shells. The ceiling looked like a clear night sky with stars twinkling in the distance. In the middle was large pool of water, it reminded Sarah of hot springs she had seen in travel magazines.

"The pool is being fed be under water springs," Esaye informed her as she pointed to the light blue waters that had steam curling off it in little tendrils. "It's from the Dryd Spring. Only found in our kingdom, and has amazing healing capabilities, which may be nice after your journey tonight."

"Thank you," Sarah murmured as she stared at the inviting waters, but then a thought crossed her mind. "I do have one question, what am I to wear to bed? I don't think I saw anything that looked like pajamas in the closet."

"Do not worry, I will have something for you before you finish your bath," Esaye said as she pointed to shelves that where built into the wall and had blue fluffy towels on each of the shelves. "Towels are over there and the water has natural minerals in it that will cleanse your skin rather than harsh chemicals you humans prefer. I will return when you are finished."

Before Sarah could enquire anymore Esaye had turned and left. She had closed the door leaving her alone in the room. It was quiet and Sarah was nervous that someone could be spying on her, but she decided to take her chances for a bath. After all she was still covered in pink Tessan powder and the water did look so inviting.

* * *

Esaye forgot that humans preferred to sleep in clothes unlike the Fae who sleep in the nude. She couldn't fathom why humans would wear binding clothes when sleep was supposed to be freeing. Sleep was an escape from reality, and right now her reality wasn't very pleasing. While Sarah bathed Esaye made her way to Jareth's office. She found him there finishing tasks that should have been handled hours ago.

"I need to make a small request," Esaye said as she entered.

"Which is," Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples, awaiting whatever bad news Esaye had to say

"I need to return to our home and retrieve a few personal items for Sarah to make her more comfortable here."

"Fine," Jareth sighed and waved her away.

Knowing better then to question getting her way so easily she curtsied and then vanish to travel to her home. Trying to go back to his work he tossed a scroll back onto his desk. No work was getting done tonight. Getting up he stretched and decided to end this disastrous night. Tavan was not happy to start 'training Jareth's pet' as he said before Jareth had made him leave his sight before he removed Tavan's head from his shoulder. Walking towards his chambers he stopped in front of a door a goblin guard was standing in front of.

"You understand your orders right Blegg," Jareth asked the guard as he stared at the door, tempted to enter but he knew better than to have another confrontation so soon.

"No one but you, Lady Esaye, and approved servant are getting through that door sire," Blegg responded and saluted Jareth.

"Notify me if anyone else tries," he said before he continued his course to his chambers to rest for the night. He knew tomorrow held more trying times ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

Esaye had returned with a beige canvas tote filled with personal items Madison had packed for Sarah. The strangest being a beat-up teddy bear, which Esaye placed gently on Sarah's bed by the pillows. She was sure Sarah would have finished in the bath by now, but Sarah seemed to be enjoying the Dryd water. Leaving the tote on the end of the bed, Esaye left the room.

"Lady Esaye," Blegg saluted as she left and made her way down the hall.

"He isn't seriously going through with his crazy idea," Talek stated as Esaye turned a corner heading towards her room.

"That is none of your concern," she replied and went to walk around him. Talek reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It is if Xulasa sees this as an insult and has one of her juvenile fits..."

"Then we will just need to stand together as a kingdom and show that little insubstantial gnat not to mess with the Goblin Kingdom," Esaye huffed as she yanked his arm away from him. "This is Jareth decision not ours, he is king."

"This is not a conversation to being having in an open hall that may have ears," Tavan stated as he walked past the squabbling siblings.

"Another time," Talek muttered darkly before brushing past Esaye.

"I can fight my own battles," Esaye shouted at Tavan.

"That was not the point of my interjection," Tavan turned to say to her and then moved on.

"I'm surrounded by pompous males," she huffed before storming to her chambers and slamming the door behind her.

Sarah didn't mean to spend so long in the bath, but the water was so warm and welcoming she didn't notice the minutes turn into hours. Two hours she presumed as she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself and headed back into the main room. Finding the bag Esaye left for her she changed into grey cotton shorts and a white tank top. The bag was filled with a few more pairs of pajamas, a picture of her family, and a picture of Madison and her that had taken after a snowball fight last winter.

She tossed the bag into her closet and placed the pictures on the nightstand next to the bed. Then she found Lancelot sitting on her bed. Smiling she picked up the bear and hugged it to herself as she dropped to the bed. Her life had been turned upside down, and Jareth didn't even have the nerve to make an appearance. Sitting back up, she thought about screaming and demanding he appear so she could finish their argument, but he could just knock her out again with a simple wave of his hand.

"I just wish I had someone to talk to," she sighed and Madison appeared before her falling on the floor.

"Lady Sarah," Hoggle gasped as he appeared in her chambers. "I thought you would have made it home by now."

"Hoggle," Sarah cried out before leaping off the bed and enveloping her friend in an enormous hug. She felt tears sliding down her face as Hoggle patted her back comforting her. "I lost."

"Sarah," Hoggle gasped as he pulled back from her. "Life here won't be so bad…"

Hoggle's attempt to comfort her had failed as tears flowed more freely from her eyes. At a loss of what else to say he asked what had happened since they were separated. Sarah went over her journey through the labyrinth and all her trails she faced. When she got to the end of her tail she couldn't tell Hoggle of the kiss. To herself she didn't want to admit what that kiss meant to her. Of course, Jareth could take something as simple as a kiss and twist it so it emotional confused her. Was it real or just a trick to steal her voice so he could be the victor of this meeting.

"I entered the castle too late and did not have a chance to say the words," she sighed only slightly changing the ending. "But what happened to you?"

"Oubliette for an hour or two then I was back at the front gate to preform my duties," he sighed and shook his head.

They were both sitting on the floor and Hoggle finally had a chance to look around the room as they sat in silence. The gold color scheme told him immediately they were in the Queen's chambers. Lost for words he was trying to figure out why Jareth would put Sarah in the Queen's chamber until it hit him. Emotions ranging from joy to anger to confusion to just absolute confusion ran through him. Hearing Sarah stifle a yawn Hoggle stood up knowing how late it was.

"You should get some rest," he suggested and Sarah stood and stretched.

"I wish you could stay," she stated as she gave Hoggle another hug.

"I'll check on you later," he promised as he led Sarah back over to the bed. "I do have my duties to attend to. Um, I just wouldn't mention to anyone I was here."

"Hoggle," she sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You are the only one I can trust. I won't tell another soul you where here."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Tomorrow," she promised as he left.

As he closed the door she heard the goblin station outside squeak.

"How did you get in there?!" the goblin demanded.

"Shush before you get us both into trouble," she heard Hoggle say and then she heard footsteps walking away.

Getting under the covers she grabbed Lancelot and snuggled him against her chest. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. At least she had her friends and Esaye did bring her some comforts from home. If she was going to be trapped here she was going to try and make the best of it and be a throne in Jareth's side.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth marched into Esaye's room and went over to her bed and jerked back the green bed curtains. Esaye was lying there face down on her light green pillows motionless. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, Esaye let out a small groan and turned away from her brother, pulling her sheets over her head.

"I hope you have a good reason for awakening me so early," came her muffled voice from under the sheets.

"You are to attend to Sarah," he ordered as he snapped his fingers and two female goblins appeared. "Get her ready," he said to the goblins before turning his attention back to his sister. "I will send breakfast to her room for today only. You shall get her adjusted to castle like and I expect you both to attend dinner. Make sure she is dressed appropriately. Tavan will be around to meet her around lunch to discuss…"

"Training her to be a perfect pet," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Just get ready," he commanded then left the room.

"Of course, your majesty," came the dark reply as she flung the sheets back and removed herself from the bed.

The goblins came over with the dress they chose and helped her hastily get ready for the day. As soon as she was dressed she made her way out of her chambers and towards Sarah's. Turning down a hall she found herself face to face with Tavan.

"I assumed his highness has informed you that I shall meet you and Lady Sarah in the gardens for lunch to discuss the etiquette classes you two will be attending together…"

"Excuse me," Esaye huffed as she turned to face Tavan. "Not only does he make me rise earlier than normal after a long night, he wants me to become a slave and bend Sarah to his will and now this! Are you kidding me?! I loathe all of you currently."

"You could use a refresher since you refused to enter this kingdom of your own free will after your banishment ended," he suggested and Esaye huffed and turned from him. "Don't forget you have to attend the celebration as well."

"I should have just left Aboveground and take resident somewhere else," she muttered to herself aloud. "Maybe I could still run away to the Elven Kingdoms or some other magical kingdom out of my brother's reach. What's this?"

She approached Sarah's door to find her goblin guard shaking in his armor.

"Lady Esaye," the goblin said still shaking. "Ma'am there was no dwarf in the missus room…I mean nothing was in there…no disturbances…please don't tell his majesty!"

"Calm yourself," she demanded as the goblin cried at her feet his words drowned out in tears as he smothered himself at the bottom of her skirts. "Blog, blurn, Blegg! Blegg hush!"

"Sorry my lady," Blegg sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve as he stood. "I don't know how he got in."

"Take a breath, he is aware of the visit," she lied so she could stop Blegg from his crying. "Now you will forget it ever happened and tell no one else understood?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied as he took back his guard post.

"That's a good little goblin," she said as she patted his head and walked into Sarah's room.

Curious as to what the goblin was blubbering on about she looked about Sarah's room. The golden curtains of her bed where still opened and she walked towards the girl sleeping on her bed. There was only one dwarf who lived in the Underground and would go unnoticed in the castle. Shaking Sarah's shoulder to awaken her she knew her questions would have to wait.

"Ash?" came Sarah's sleepy voice as she blinked to look at her. "No wait your name is Esaye and I am still trapped here."

"Come on it's not that bad," Esaye replied as she plopped down on the bed beside her. "At least you aren't trapped here alone."

"What is the game for today," Sarah asked as she stood and stretched.

"As far as I know we are to enjoy breakfast in your chambers and lunch in the gardens and then we get to have dinner together as a family," she laughed shaking her head as four goblin servants entered the room.

Two set up breakfast on the black marble table in front of the couch as the other two headed for the closet. Getting off the bed she headed to the closet knowing the goblins would pick whatever their king had told them to do so, but Sarah wouldn't approve. Esaye knew getting Sarah to adjust would take time and Jareth would just throw her into the routine he wants her.

"No, no, no," Esaye huffed as the goblins grabbed a huge golden gown.

"But his majesty," started one of the goblins.

"If his majesty wants to make his life easier he will allow me to help with choosing the clothes," she interjected as she walked over to a lighter gown that only had one skirt instead of the five skirt dress they had picked out. Sure, the dress they picked out would have been more suitable for a queen, but Sarah was not a queen yet. "Now this will be more appropriate for the day."

"Yes, milady," the goblins said as they grabbed the dress and ran to dress Sarah.

"Wait," Esaye called out but they were already trying to undress Sarah. "Stop. Lady Sarah is not use to the way we do things here. Please leave I will take care of things today."

"But…" they started but where shooed out of the room by Esaye.

"Sorry Jareth tends to forget not everyone lives like us," Esaye apologized for her brother as she turned to Sarah who was now sitting on the bed next to the dress she picked out.

"What am I a puppet he can just dress up as he pleases and I'll act like I'm what…" she cried out clinching her fist and hitting the bed. "I'm not his damn prize! I'm not a prisoner he can dress up and I'll act and do what he wants."

"He'll expect it," Esaye said as she sat down next to Sarah. "He expects obedience from all his subjects, not that we all give it to him. Jareth is a king who is use to females throwing themselves and subjects groveling. He is also use to his siblings being brats as he calls us."

"What will he do when I refuse to play his game," Sarah huffed and then they both laughed and said at the same time.

"Oubliettes."

"Has he ever thrown you into one?" Sarah asked eager for a distraction.

"Twice," Esaye laughed thinking of her times in the Oubliette. "Once when I threw wine in the face of a pompous twit princess at a royal function and then when I was awaiting trial for a crime I did not commit. But that was hundreds of years ago. Now why don't you put this gown on I picked out and we can eat breakfast and explore the castle maybe."

"Did he send you so I would become complacent?" Sarah asked as Esaye stood up and headed towards the couch where breakfast had been laid out on the table before it.

"Of course he did," she sighed and turned back to her. "But he's not the reason I am here. Sarah whether you choose to believe me or not I am here as your friend, just like that dwarf."

"You know about Hoggle's visit?" Sarah asked as she picked up the gown.

"Yes, well he isn't that great of leaving unnoticed, also I wouldn't tell Jareth of his visit," she advised and sat down on the couch. "Now come and have some breakfast."

* * *

Jareth sat in his office behind his desk finishing all his paper work he had been putting off in the past weeks. He finally had a moment to himself and then Tavan entered.

"You tricked me into telling her," he accused and Jareth let out a small laugh as he tossed a scroll aside.

"Why does everyone assume I trick them when they just do what they were going to do anyway," he laughed as he picked up another scroll and pretended to read. "Besides you know how volatile Esaye can be when she is told to do something she has no intention of doing."

"So, you leave me to do your dirty work," Tavan sighed as Talek burst into the room.

"What now," Jareth growled as his brother took a seat in front of his desk.

"Besides you trusting the blemish more than me," Talek stated as he ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't going to end well and you know it."

"Do not dare to question my judgement," Jareth said and he banged his hands on his desk. "I can do as I please this is my kingdom after all or have you both forgotten who is king here! Tavan you will do as we discuss before now leave my sight."

"And what of me brother?" Talek asked as Tavan took his leave. "What should I do? You have effectively trapped me in this kingdom. What part do I play in the game?"

"This is not a game," Jareth stated as he leaned backed in his chair and stared down his brother. "As to what you should do be at dinner tonight. We shall start dinning together as we use to when father was alive."

"Oh joy I get to pretend like we are one big happy family," Talek sneered and Jareth stared him down. "Fine I'll play your game for now, who knows this could be just the entertainment I have been searching for."

"Do not cause trouble tonight," Jareth demanded and Talek laughed.

"I'll see what happens."


End file.
